New Beginnings
by wierdestofthemallxx
Summary: Elena pov. My name is Elena Gilbert. I fell in love with my vampire boyfriend Damon Salvatore before his mother gave a witch the idea to lock me in a coffin for as long as my best friend Bonnie Bennett is alive. But now she's dead. It's been seventeen years, and now I'm back with Damon and our lives have changed for the best. Oh and did I mention, I'm pregn
1. Chapter 1

Damon's pov

I know it seemed dramatic. All I could do was focus on the sound of my footsteps as I speed walked through the maze to the storage unit where Elena's body was being kept. I know it's sad but I still talk to her just to be able to stay even remotely sane. After all that has happened, that should make sense right?

When I got to the unit I visit once a week, I could hear soft cries inside. I used my super strenght to open the door, and when it was open I thought I was hallucinating.

Elena. Curled in a ball on the other side of the room from the coffin. I froze on the spot when I was right infront of her, she looked up from the ball she was in. She wiped her eyes and slowly stood up, sniffling once or twice.

"DAMON!" She shrieked, jumping up into my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I wrapped my own arms around her back, supporting her and refusing to let myself cry in front of her. I pulled my head back and set her on her feet, holding her face in my hands. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and let my emotions control me.

"Elena." I whispered, so quiet I am shocked she heard me at all. "Elena, baby I've missed you so much." I said, staring into her doe eyes which were about as teary as mine. I leant down and kissed her softly and passionately. She leaned up on her tiptoes and placed her hands around my neck, pulling my head down even more. I obliged, leaning over half way and holding her low over the ground. I felt her smile against my lips. She suddenly pulled away, stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"How long?" she asked. I immediately knew what she meant, and I could tell she knew I was about to deliver bad news.

"Seventeen years. Wait, if you're here, then Bonnie, she must have broken the spell." my voice trailed off. I heard a ping and checked my phone. One new message.

 **Enzo: Damon, Bonnie's dead. We were in a fight and she got in the car and drove away and had an accident. I'm sorry. I can't live without her.**

In Enzo terms, that meant he was going to kill himself. I showed Elena the message. She nodded and her eyes started to tear up. I hugged her tightly and we sunk to the floor together.

After a few hours we pulled back and started to laugh as Elena's stomach started to growl. I stood up and took Elena's hand, leading her outside the unit. We walked hand in hand to my Camaro, and we drove to the nearest take out place and ordered her favourite, cheeseburger with extra curly fries and a large strawberry shake. She hadn't eaten in nearly twenty years, she deserved something nice to eat.

I got myself the same with two large portions of fries, just incase that wasn't filling enough for Elena. At least that's what I told her. Truth is I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Not even a blood bag. She laughed and we ate in the car as we drove to Mystic Falls, where we would see everyone we cared about. It was not a long journey. I told her some of what she missed out on, Ric and Caroline's kids, Jeremy's fiance, Stefan and Enzo and I spending a year working for Sybil the siren bitch, Stefan and Caroline getting married, Enzo and Bonie getting married. Everything vital she missed.

Before either of us realised, I'd pulled up at the boarding house, to see that Caroline, Stefan and Josie's cars were there. Great, I thought to myself. No alone time.

"Hey, 'Lena do you want to surprise them?" I asked, smirking the smirk I know she finds irresistable. She nodded and I picked her up bridal style, using my vampire strength to jump up into my open bedroom window. She blushed a little and smiled, allowing me to let her down onto the floor and lead her out of the room onto the stairs, where we both tiptoed down to the bottom and then to the living room door. I signalled for Elena to wait by the door, and walked in, smiling and greeting everyone casually. "Hey barbie, hero-hair, twins." he said with a grin. When they all smiled sadly in response, I told them I knew how to cheer them up, and they all brightened up. They knew Bon-Bon had died but all seemed to have forgotten about Elena's curse. They forgot if Bonnie died Elena would come back. Just then, Elena jumped in the door screaming surprise and for the next hour there was more crying, hugging and laughing than I thought possible. Eventually, Caroline stopped crying and introduced Elena to Josie and Lizzie. I don't know when, but I actually started to love those kids. It must be something to do with the fact that I am their step-fathers brother and dad's best friend. Kind of. Long story...

There was even more hugging and then Caroline found seven HUGE books lying around the house. They were the diaries Elena asked Caroline to write to her. Elena kissed CareBears' cheek and sat on the sofa, beginning to read. There were even more tears in her eyes.

"Hey, blondie. Why don't you give Elena a little while to read those, and maybe we can get a little alone time, if you don't mind." I said hopefully. Elena blushed and covered her face with the book, and Caroline smiled brighter than she ever has before. At least that I've seen.

"Oh, you guys want to have some _alone time_?" she laughed. Josie and Lizzie started complaining that their mother should not be making sex jokes infront of them, and everyone burst into laughter.

Stefan said he was taking them all out to dinner and was about to ask us to join him but stopped when he saw the glare I was giving him. They all left and I carried Elena up to my room with my vamp speed. She laughed and we started kissing passionately.

"Hey, 'Lena." I said, putting my arms around her waist and pinning her against my closet, where I opened the top drawer slyly. I don't think she felt it press against her back as I opened the drawer. "I have to tell you something really important." I said, grabbing a box in my arms slightly and hiding it in my jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, Damon?" she replied, pulling away from my hold slightly. She looked confused and concerned, so I opened the box behind her back and knelt down on one knee, holding the box out so she could see it. She started crying again.

"Elena Gilbert. For nearly thirty years I have loved you with all my heart, you have changed me from the emotionless monster I was to this person who has learned to love you. I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of our relationship being the same as it was when you left. I want to take it to the next step, so." I took a deep breath and chuckled nervously. "Will you, Elena Gilbert, do me the incredible honor of not saying no to this very important question? Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?" I asked, watching her eyes glimmer as they watered and poured with tears.

"YES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped forward and kissed me very, _very,_ passionately. I forgot what I was holding and opened my hands to wrap them around her back. I realised after a minute and pulled away, laughing and crying my head off. "CRAP! THE RING!" I said loudly, watching as she burst into laughter too. We laughed and cried as we spent the next twenty minutes searching for the ring which fell out of the open box. Finally, I saw it and whispered "I got it." She looked at me still crying and smiled, making her cry even louder. I picked up the ring and slid it on her finger. She smiled like you would expect the love of your life to when you finally get engaged. She held my hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"Damon, there's something I should tell you. I found out the day of Jo and Ric's wedding." She inhaled deeply again. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours'." she said, smiling even more. "I just remembered, and I'll be right back I am just gonna throw up a _little_." she said, covering her mouth and running into the en-suite bathroom. I heard her gag and puke.A lot. I run after her and with one hand, hold her hair back and with the other, I rub her back. I do everything I can to comfort her. And eventually she stops puking. She stood up, flushed the toilet and turned to me, smiling weakly. I smiled in return.

"So, you ready to talk?" I asked dumbly. She looked at me and somehow knew what I meant. It always confuses me as to how she knows what I mean from just one look. I pull a funny face and cross my eyes, knowing this will somehow lighten the mood... She laughs.

"I found out that day, you were away with Stefan when he was trying to talk some sense into you, about the cure. I felt really nauteous and Jo still had a stash of tests. It was positive. I'm pregnant, and we are gonna have a baby." she said, smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I laughed in joy and started to cry, and eventually we were both cuddling and crying until she started to get hungry again. I went downstairs and made us both a grilled cheese sandwhich. We ate and talked and made plans for the baby, coming up with names just for the sake of it but our little world was ruined when blondie and hero hair came back. They walked in on us kissing again. Elena decided that we should tell them.

"We need to tell you something important. Well two important things. First, we're engaged and second." she took my hand and let me say this part.

"We're having a baby!" I shrieked.

Elena pov

It's been a week since I told Damon. I made the first appointment for an ultrasound, and I don't remember ever being more excited. We are driving to the clinique tomorrow at eight, and we have already chosen about ten names. For girls; Miranda, Jenna, Isobel, Bonnie and maybe Lily. I get it, it was Lily Salvatore that had the idea of the coma for me, but she was his mother. Then for boys; Gray, Johnathan, Ricky, Henry and Enzo. I don't like the idea of if it's a boy and naming him after Enzo or John though. I hated the pair of them and I would much rather name my son (if it is a son) after Damon. How cute though?

Damon walked into the room and smiled instantly. I realised that since I told him about the baby we haven't even talked about the wedding. I hated it being that way.

"Damon." I said softly. He turned his attention to me. "I just realised that, since you found out about the baby, we haven't exactly talked about the wedding." I pointed out to him. He looked like he was thinking over the past week, and then nodded. He came to sit next to me on the couch.  
"How about this? Today is the day for wedding planning and organising only, no baby talk for one day." He said, smiling. I knew he was excited about the baby, but it would be easier on him or her if they had a simple, happy family. I started thinking, thinking about how our lives would be in one years' time, when we were losing sleep over a crying baby, a crying baby which would in no time mean the world to us, a baby which we would do anything for. I already love this baby, and I know Damon does too. I nodded and got my new laptop out, logging in and going straight onto google for wedding locations in Mystic Falls. He got his phone out and started looking as well.

"Hey, how would you like to get married at the Grille?" he asked, turning his phone to me and laughing.  
"You are joking right?" I aksed, smiling as well. He nodded and sighed, taking my hand in his free hand. That was when I felt it, and ran to the bathroom. Of course Damon follows me.

"Lena, baby, are you alright?" he asked as he walked into the room I was puking in. I felt him lift my hair into a high pony tail like he did last week. God I hate this part of pregnancy.

I shook my head and retched as I continued to puke, and had him hold my hair up for the next five minutes before I was finally done. I flushed the toilet and turned to face Damon.

"I know we said no baby talk for today, but we have an appointment for an ultrasound tomorrow morning." I said, watching his eyes light up when he found out we would be seeing our baby tomorrow. I could tell from the way he acted that he was super excited to be a daddy, and that he'd be an amazing one. We hugged and he kissed me softly, then we walked back into the front room where we found Jeremy and Ric waiting for us. I hadn't even realised I hadn't spoken to them since I've been back.

"JER! RIC!" I shrieked and ran into Jer's arms. I started to cry again and Alaric held us in a massive bear hug. I knew I had to tell them that there was going to be an addition to our little family. But rigjt now I just wanted to be with them, even though my hair was getting soaked in their tears.

"Elena." Damon said softly. Alaric and Jeremy released me and I went back into the comfort of Jermie's arms, reaching out with my free hand and holding Rics'. Damon looked at me and I nodded, letting go of Jeremy and holding my hand with the ring on it out. They looked like they were going to cry. There was about ten minutes of hugs and dad and brother talks to Damon and I could not stop laughing at them all. Then I decided to spill the big beans.

"Our engagement isn't the only new thing." I said, placing my hands on my belly and rubbing it. Jeremy's jaw dropped and Ric's face went blank. "Say hello to your neice or nephew, and your grandaughter or grandson." I told them.

I know Ric isn't my real dad but after Jenna died he became our guardian and one of the most important people in our lives. He got me and Jer through so much, and he's more like a dad to me than anything else. I hope he realises that or things just got awkward...

We talked until the sun went down, and just like that, mine and Damon's wedding planning day was gone. But that's ok.

We went to bed soon after they left, and started going over names again, especially after the news that Bonnie was... gone, and Enzo killed himself to be with her again.

"I was thinking, if it's a girl Jenna Miranda Bonnie Salvatore. And if it's a boy Gray Enzo Johnny Salvatore." I said, watching him smile wider than I've ever seen. I smiled too, and I knew that he loved it. He slipped his arm around my waist, putting a hand on my slightly noticable baby bump and hugging me close. We fell asleep like it and I woke up the mext morning to find us in exactly the same position, only now Damon was snoringm louder than I have ever heard him snore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Damon pov.

I woke up when I felt Elena run out of my arms and into the bathroom. Her morning sickness was horrific. Every day I'd wake to find her puking practically everything she ate the day before, and I really think we should speak to the doctor about that when we go today.

I'm so excited to see my baby for the first time. I know Elena is too, and that she was thinking about it before we went to bed last night. I rolled out of bed and went to hold Elena's hair back for her. She was throwing up for about ten minutes after that.

"Thanks." she said as she stood up and flushed the toilet. I smiled in response as we walked back into our room. Elena started to undress, and as I watched her I noticed that the baby bump was slowly growing, becoming more visible. I was about to say something when Barbie and Stefan walked in.

"Right guys, I'm going to give you funeral jobs. Elena you need to-" CareBear began, but stopped when I walked in front of her and cut her off.

"No offense Blondie, but right now me and Elena are getting ready to go see our baby, so your funeral jobs will have to wait or go to someone else." I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. Elena didn't pick up on the sarcasm as she pulled on her top and sat on the end of our bed in tears. "Oh my God how could I have been so stupid, it's Bonnie and Enzo's funerals today." She sobbed, and I sat next to her and held her close as she let her feelings out. Caroline sat on the floor infront of Elena and took Elena's hands in her own. I hadn't even thought about Bonnie's funeral yet, but I shut Caroline down without even realising that she was BonBon's best friend too. I hadn't even considered that Bonnie meant as much to everone else as she did to me and Elena.

"Elena, you are not stupid. I am, I completely forgot about your ultrasound and trust me, I know how exciting they are. I know you have a lot on your plate and I shouldn't have dropped the funeral bomb on you, especially not right now. I'm sorry." she said, tears forming in her eyes too. I looked at Caroline and placed my hand on hers and Elena's, about to apologise for the way I spoke to her.

"Barb-" I stopped when I saw the glares she was giving me and chuckled, then deciding to correct myself. "Caroline, I know Bonnie was your best friend too, and I shouldn't have been so disrespectful to you. I just don't know what to say in these situations, I haven't lost anyone and felt it the way I did when Elena and Bon-Bon died, and I never consider how much other people were affected by them as well. So I should've at least told you no in the nicest way. I'm sorry, Care Bear. More for the way I spoke to you than for not stopping the nicknames." I said, watching her smile and stand up to hug me. I hugged her back and then released her, watching her laugh and cry at the same time. Elena was laughing and I hadn't even realised but she was videoing my apology to Caroline. Dang it! Stefan took Caroline in his arms and lead him and Caroline out of our room. I got ready with a still crying Elena telling me to hurry my ass up because we only had ten minutes, when in fact the clock is an hour fast. I couldn't help but laugh as Elena took out her phone and realised this, laughing too. Eventually she stopped crying.

I made us both a bacon sandwhich before we left and drove to the clinique, arriving with barely five minutes to spare because of road works in the town square. We quickly checked in and signed all the forms they had given us.

"Elena Gilbert." called a nurse. When we stood up she smiled and led us into a small room with tables and about fifteen scanners. "Hello, if you could just get comfortable on the table and roll up your shirt so you are ready when Doctor Fell comes in to begin." she said, taking the forms from Elena and signalling to the medical examination table in the corner of the room. She then left us and closed the door behind her.

"Doctor Fell as in, Meredith?" Elena asked, confused. Meredith had left Mystic Falls years ago, why was she suddenly back? I was about to tell Elena this when Meredith walked in, looking very similar to the last time we had seen her, hair knotted in a bun, robes loose and free over her legs, a small vial of vampire blood in her pocket that I could smell from here. She looked at the papers in her hands, confused then looked up, surprised to see us.

"Elena? Damon?" she said, looking even more confused than before when she looked at Elena and saw the faint baby bump. "How is this possible?" she asked, walking closer to Elena and hugging her gently.

Elena began to explain and I just sat in the background, slightly amused at the whole situation. I noticed that Meredith's hair had faint streaks of grey running through it, and was about to mention it but realised that would just be mean. So me being the dick I am, said this

"Meredith I think you need to dye your hair again, or can vampire blood cure grey hairs as well?" I watched her blush and Elena try to keep a straight face. I knew she was mad at me for bringing that up but anyone had to admit, I really am funny when I am being mean to certain people (cough cough Meredith). Meredith shook her head and went back to Elena, reading her charts and then walking around the room to grab a tube of blue gel out of a mini fridge.

"This gel is _very_ cold at first, you might want to brace yourself. Damon, you might want to hold her hand." Meredith said, looking concerned. It was a tube of gel from a fridge. And she was about to rub it on my pregnant fiancees stomach, so I walked over to Elena and held her hands. Meredith squeezed quite a lot of the gel onto Elena's stomach, and I winced as Elena squashed my hands in hers. That gel must have been cold...

Meredith spread the gel around on Elena's stomach. When that was done she found a scanner with a screen and wand attached to it and pulled it over next to the table Elena was lying down on. Next thing I knew, Meredith was moving the wand around on Elena's stomach where the gel was, and there were two rhythmic thuds filling the room.

I looked at Elena and she looked straight back at me, her eyes teary.

"Does this mean what we think it does?" I asked Meredith, feeling my own eyes burn with tears. Meredith looked at Elena then at the screen and then at me.

"Congratulations! You're having twins!" she said, smiling as I ooked down at Elena and pressed my forhead down to hers, kissing the end of her nose as we both sat there crying. "Do you want to have pictures printed?" she asked. I lifted my head from Elena's and knew Elena, she would want one for each of us, one for Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Ric and one for our room. I counted them and when I had the final sum, she had too and we said at the same time, "Seven" we looked back and forth between eachother and the screen. We were both crying.

Meredith nodded and gave Elena a cloth to wipe the gel away, and went to the screen and pressed the print option, putting in the final details, print 7 to the printer at the back of the room that I hadn't noticed until Meredith went to check it was working. When she had that sorted, I heard the machine working its magic and printing the seven copies we had asked for. Elena was still wiping her stomach down when she remembered to ask the most important question that I had completely forgotten too.

"So they're both healthy?" Meredith looked down at Elena and smiled.

"They're both healthy and, how far along are you?" she asked. Elena looked down and started counting on her fingers. "I told you one week ago, I found out the day of the wedding and then I was about four or five weeks so I'd say about six weeks." she said. I looked at her in confusion. If she was four or five weeks along by the time of the wedding then that would mean she was pregnant as a vampire. That can't be right, can it? I mean I am still a vampire, and I am getting a syringe to take the cure from tonight or tomorrow. But anyways, what happened happened. We are having miracle babies.

"Oh, Meredith. Is it normal for Elena's to be throwing up practically everything she eats? I wake up every morning to find her vomiting and it'll go on for like ten to fifteen minutes." I told her. She looked concerned, then as if she had just figured something out.

"You became human again the night before the wedding, but were a vampire for four or five weeks of your pregnancy. That would mean they were conceived as vampires. Try drinking blood again." Meredith suggested. It then clicked for both of us. Elena looked happy, sad, scared and confused at the same time.

"But when you take the cure, it runs through your veins, and is your blood. My blood is the babies blood too, so what must have happened is the cure runs through their veins and where I'm still readjusting as a human, they could be too. That is possible isn't it?" Elena asked. I know where she's going with this. She hated being a vampire and she doesn't want our children to grow up as the thing she hated being. Meredith took this under consideration, and had another idea.

"I'm going to take a syringe of your blood, Elena. Then I am going to inject it into your womb. Where the babies are. That should definitely make them human." Meredith said. She took out a syringe and did as she said she would, filling the syringe with Elena's blood from her arm. Elena nodded and held my hand tightly as Meredith plunged the needle inside her womb. Meredith nodded, signalling it was done and told Elena to eat something when she got home. I was thinking. I want to be a human with Elena, so what better place to take the cure than in a hospital? I looked into Elena's eyes, and looked back at Meredith.

"Hey, Meredith. Can I borrow a syringe?" I asked. I could see Elena looking at me shocked. She knew what I wanted to do. Meredith hesitated before walking over to the cabinet where she keeps her syringes and pulled one out, handing it to me curiously. I stuck it in my pocket and helped Elena to her feet. She rolled down her top and we walked out the door, hand in hand, after thanking Meredith as she handed us the pictures.

Elena pov.

"Damon, are you sure?" I asked. I know Damon loves me and he already loves the babies, but I also know he loves being a vampire. He's been a vampire for a century and a half and now he wants to throw it away just to live once with me. God, I love him.

Damon nodded and I took the syringe from him. I slowly put it in my thigh, as I could not be bothered to struggle single handedly with my arm. I drew the tip of it back, looking back and forth between Damon and the syringe as Damon's eyes began to stick out and turn red as the syringe slowly filled with my blood. He turned his back and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." I said as I pulled the now full syringe out of my leg and took his arm in my hand. I pulled him towards me and kissed him softly. I then pulled away and gave him the syringe. I nodded and he sat down next to me on our bed, watchig him as he turned the syringe around and jabbed himself in the chest, pushing down on it and emptying the contents inside his body. He pulled it away and smiled. "I love you too, Elena Gil-" but he was cut off as he just passed out, lying on his back on the bed. He stayed like it for hours.

I was starting to panick when I heard him gasp and saw him shoot upwards. I ran and sat next to him, taking him in my arms and holding him close. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked him. He thought for a second and then grabbed a pair of tweezers, jamming them into his forefinger and watching as it bled but did not heal.

"I'm human!" He laughed. He wiped his bleeding finger on his jeans and leant in to kiss me passionately. We hugged, kissed and talked for hours. It seemed like a fantasy, this perfect night. Then Caroline and Stefan walked in.

"Hey guys, how was the ultrasound?" Stefan asked as Caroline played with his fingers which were entwined with her own. I reached over the bed and grabbed my bag, pulling out the stash of pictures we had printed. I gave one to each of them.

"TWINS!" Caroline screamed excitedly and Stefan let go of her hand and came to kiss my cheek and hug his brother. Caroline squealed and went on about having Josie and Lizzie babysit all the time and then started planning my kids futures. This is why I love Caroline.

Eventually it went silent and Caroline and Stefan noticed something different.  
"Why can I hear four heart beats?" Caroline asked. Me and Damon looked at eachother and then realised we forgot to tell Caroline and Stefan about Damon taking the cure.

"I totally forgot to tell you guys, I took the cure." Damon said, holding my hand tightly. Caroline beamed happily but Stefan looked betrayed, disappointed. "What, brother? I get the chance to be happy, normal and you aren't happy for me. Is that how it is now?" Damon said, definitely sounding betrayed. He tried to stand up but I pulled him down and crawled into his lap. He looked down at me for a second and saw what I was trying to do, but human Damon could not manage to get a pregnant-with-twins me off of his lap, so he just gave up and looked at Stefan, giving him the death stare.

"Hey, Damon. Don't look at him like that. I'm not going to take sides but put yourself in his shoes. If your brother of a hundred and seventy something years just decided that he was going to leave you at one point or another, just to be happy for seventy years, would you be upset? That's all it is. You're his brother, his best friend. And he probably just feels like-" I started, my voice trailing off.

"No offense, Elena, but you don't know a thing about what I'm feeling." Stefan snapped, his voice shaking with anger. I think I must have looked hurt, because he started to look softer, kinder. "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean that. It's just that he decided to do it without even telling me. I'm happy for you, believe me I am, but it's just that I always go to him to tell him everything, and he just did it. It just hurts, I guess." Stefan said, walking over and holding my hand. I pulled it away, part of the pregnancy down sides, I hate people that aren't Damon holding me. I mean I love that he tried to comfort me, but I hate it when other people decide to just hold my hand or rub my back. I full on hate it. Great, I thought. Now I have to explain that to Stefan.

"Sorry Stefan. I just _hate_ people touching me or holding me. I only just about didn't try to strangle the doctor- OH! Guess who's back?" I finished excitedly, watching everyone else try not to laugh at me because they didn't know how my hormones would react to that. When they didn't guess, I just blurted it out excitedly "Meredith Fell!" and then I just burst into laughter. I know, it wasn't funny, but everything makes me laugh. Everything. I must have looked like an idiot, because not even a minute later we were all rolling on the bed in fits of laughter.

When we eventually calmed down, I had to pee. Damon helped me up and then I went into the bathroom. I could still hear them laughing every now and again. I loved days like this.

Then I felt the bile at the back of my throat. I stood up and bent over the toilet, puking my heart out. It smelt so friggin bad. I had to close my eyes. I heard footsteps running behind me and felt Damon's hand on my back. Thank God I remembered to tie my hair up today.

Damon looked at me in conern when it was finally over and I tuned around. Then he looked scared. "What?" I asked. He pointed to his chin and I stood up to look in the mirror. There was blood all over my face and I looked at my hands, which were also covered in blood. I started to shake, and then cry and then I curled up in a ball while Damon called a doctor. He looked concerned as he spoke, then came and joined me, hugging me close to him.

"He said it's normal if you've just changed your diet or something, but you haven't so I'm going to call Meredith." he said. Just then his phone started to ring and he looked down at it. The caller ID was Meredith's.

"Meredith. Thank God I was just about to call you. Look, Elena's throwing up blood. What the hell is going on?" he said angrily. He waited ages for a respoonse, occassionally telling her to get to the point. "Oh thank God." he finally said. "Thanks for the help." he said quietly, hanging up. "She said it's just the babies getting rid of whatever blood they had drunk before they turned human. I just hope she isn't wrong." he said, kissing my forehead over and over again. "I love you Elena Gilbert." he said softly. He pulled me even closer, and I knew that I never wanted him to let me go.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon pov.

It has been about two months since we found out it was twins, and in two weeks time we were going to find out the genders. We couldn't wait.

"Elena, you know we have the best life ever?" I said. She turned around and groaned, then she saw my face and smiled. She nodded.

She took my hand and placed it over her baby bump, which was starting to get bigger by the day. Now it was about the same size as two apples. Elena rolled back over, holding her hand on top of mine, which was still on the baby bump, and letting me pull her closer to me, so close that my waist was touching the small of her back. She moaned a little and held my hand tighter against our babies.

What did I ever do that was so good I came to deserve the love of my life's love in return and for us to be blessed with these two tiny children? I mean, before I met her I was a monster. Before I fell in love with her I was a monster. Hell, when I was in love with her I was a monster. But she still loved me. She still loves me. I don't get it. And I don't need to get it, I need to be with her. The love of my life. My 'soul mate' as Hero Hair puts it.

I was interrupted from my pool of thoughts when I felt something poke at my hand. Then I felt it again, and again and realised what was going on. "'Lena! Babie's kicking!" I told her super excitedly. She got her hands and put them right next to mine on either side. I could still feel the fluttering.

"Oh my God, now baby two is kicking!" She smiled, then tears started forming in her eyes as she turned round and looked at me. I slammed my lips against hers, moving my free hand to the back of her head. She took both of her hands off of the bump and put one on my waist, the other on my neck. I didn't want to, but I let go of the baby bumb as well, pressed my torso against hers and put my free hand on the small of her back, and we stayed like that for minutes, still kissing.

I pulled away quickly, and then slowly but passionately pressed my lips back to hers. We only pulled away when we needed to breathe, which, now that she was pregnant and we were both human, was quite often. Eventually, I pulled away and pecked her lightly, then rolled over and got out of bed. I heard footsteps outside and pulled my shirt on just as Jeremy walked in.

"Jer, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, genuinely confused.

"There's someone I think you should meet. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." he said, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

"He still doesn't like me, does he?" I asked Elena. When we told Jeremy and Alaric that we were engaged and that Elena was pregnant, Jeremy had threatened to stake me if I even thought about hurting Elena, ever, even though I knew I wouldn't. Jeremy still saw me as the guy who once snapped his neck right infront of Elena's eyes, and told Elena to switch off my humanity in order to stop the pain. He only knew me by the worst things I ever did. And I have a feeling us being brother-in-laws isn't going to change that.

Elena shivered, and then crawled out of bed to get dressed. Her morning sickness had gone, and we were both so happy about that. Right now the only bad bit was the anticipation to find out what the gender was, and we made a bet. Right now I'm betting that it's their both boys and she's bettig it's one of each. Now I just want to prove her wrong, even though I don't actually care I just want to meet them, I just want us to be a family.

When we were both ready, we walked down the stairs and saw Jeremy there, holding hands with some girl neither of us have ever seen before. "Hey, Jer." Elena said, snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at the girl like she once looked at Caroline, all judgemental and not at all eager to be around.

"This is Georgina, my fiancee. Georgina, this is my sister Elena and her douche-bag of a fiancee, Damon." Jeremy said. I smiled at him sarcastically and held out my hand for Georgina to shake. Elena hugged her tightly. Georgina looked confused.

"How come you never mentioned you have a sister?" She asked. Oh, I thought to myself. Jeremy is in trouble...

"That's my fault actually." Elena began. I knew she was about to come up with some lame excuse to save Jeremy. This should be good. "Me and Jer have lost everyone we ever care about, our parents, our aunt and uncle, our friends. Just everyone. So when I fell in love with Damon, Jeremy wasn't too happy. He didn't want to lose me and made me chose. I couldn't and went away with Damon for a few days, came back and Jer was gone." she took a deep breath and watched Georgina's face as she started to digest all this. "I think Jer thought I chose Damon over him and he was hurt so he pretended I never existed." she turned to face Jeremy and held his hand. "I didn't chose Damon, I went away with him to talk things over." she said softly. I never knew she could lie this well. Or Jeremy. He started to fake cry and hugged Elena tightly. "But seriously, he _never_ mentioned me? Are you sure about that?" she asked, smiling a little. Georgina shook her head and looked back at Jeremy. I think he may be in a bit of trouble. But seriously, since when can Elena lie like that and if she can, has she ever lied to me? Great, now she's in trouble.

We all decided to go to the Grille and bond, Elena went off with Georgina to talk about baby stuff and embarassing fiancee moments while Jer and I just drunk in silence. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Jer, how many times do I have to say I am sorry for everything I ever did. I'm sorry I snapped your neck, I'm sorry I left that island when things got too emotional for me, I'm sorry for everything. I just want us to get along, is that too much to ask?" I snapped. He looked at me in surprise, and then randomly started laughing.

"I'm not mad at you. I just don't think you're any fun when you are with Elena. You used to go out drinking every day, let me play video games and ditch school and mess around. You used to be fun, carefree. But since you you found out about the baby you have been so serious, no fun at all. It's awkward around you. I don't hate you, I want you to be more fun." Jeremy said. I stared at him dumbfounded. I hadn't even noticed that the girls slipped in and where next to us. I only noticed when Elena wrapped her arms around my waist and pecked my cheek. I am assuming she heard every word Jeremy had just said.

"If you think he's no fun, spend more time with him, Jer. 'Coz trust me, he is so much fun to be around and would you rather your neice or nephew, wait did you say baby?" Elena asked. Jeremy nodded, looking confused. "I forgot to give this to you. It's twins." she said digging one of the ultrasound pictures from her bag and giving it to him. "Anyway, would you rather my children have an idiot with enemies at every corner for a father? Would you rather all of these enemies attempting to murder these kids every time he made a mistake? Or would you rather they have a nice, responsible father who will do everything they can to protect them, to keep them alive. Because I know what kind of father I want Damon to be. And the fact that he's changed so much makes me love him even more." She said, taking her arms away from my neck and starting to tear up. She walked away, and I followed her.

"I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have acted like that. I think these hormones are getting in my head." She laughed. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up a bit, well I tried to at least. She was starting to get heavier. I gave up and put her down so I could just hug her.

"Hey, he shouldn't have said those things about me. Everyone says I am a better person now, more worthy to be your husband. Everyone likes me better now, you love me more for becoming more responsible, hell, even I like me better now. I like the fact that you are going to be mine forever and that we are starting a family and that you think I am a responsible father. Well, that I will be one. And I love you so much." I said. She had stopped crying, and looked alarmed as she let go of me and walked around me to get behind me. I turned around and saw why she was so frightened. Klaus.

Elena pov.

I was moved by Damons speach. He made me realise just how much more I love him like this, as the responsible man I am going to marry in a years time. And I can not wait. But then I saw _him_. I saw the man who I now realise will try to kill my children. I put my hand on my belly protectively and walked around Damon trying to get a better view. It really was him. Damon must have seen him too, because he pulled me back behind him to protect me and the babies from him. From Klaus.

"Well, well, well I see the rumours are true. The doppleganger is human and having a child with none other than Damon Salvatore. How very lucky for me." Klaus said, grinning. Damon put his hand on top of mine and squeezed my fingers.  
"What do you want, Klaus?" Damon said, his voice shaking. Klaus grinned that devilish grin that only Caroline could stand and took a step closer to us. Damon pushed me back a bit.

"I want to see that your child is born safe and healthy, so I can use their blood to make more hybrids. It's as simple as that." Klaus said. He took yet another step forward, and this time Damon stepped back.

"Why do you need my child Klaus? I can make a deal with you." I began, letting out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. "Every month or so, I will fill a blood bag with my blood and give it to you to give to your hybrids. But, I will not if you ever try to harm my child. I will have him or her hidden away from everyone, even us, and I will kill myself so you can never make another hybrid." I said fiercly. Damon turned his head to look at me, but when I shook my head he turned back around. I knew I had just hit a nerve with both Damon and Klaus. I gave Damon's hand a quick squeeze, just becuase I could, and looked Klaus in the eye. He nodded. "Deal. And I swear I will never lay a finger on your child. Nor will any of my hybrids, or my family. Your child will never come to any harm. I swear to you." he said. I nodded and so did Damon, but ever so slightly. I moved forward to shake Klaus's hand on it. Damon stood frozen to the spot. I felt really bad but I had hit a nerve without intending to. But did I? I neded to make Klaus think it was real and the only way I could do that would be to make Damon think it was real. We stared at one another until Klaus got bored and walked away. Damon turned around and I knew I was in for a scolding.

"Did you _really_ just threaten to hide our _children_ from me and then _kill_ yourself? Because if you did then I have no idea where the woman I am going to marry has gone and who this person is. And I have no intention to find out, I just want my fiancee back." He said, his eyes prickling with tears after what I had just said to Klaus. He waited for a response and when he didn't get one he turned away and started walking home.

"DAMON WAIT!" I screamed after him and started running after him, my eyes now pouring with tears I didn't even realise had been there. "DAMON!" I screamed over and over again until he finally looked back at me. I ran up into his arms and started letting myself cry properly. He wrapped his arms around my back and started crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to hit one of Klaus's nerves. I had to, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so, so sorry Damon. Please forgive me." I said between sobs. He pulled away from the hug and kissed me softly. We stayed there for what felt like hours, never wanting to let go. Eventually, we felt a kick against my stomach which was pressed against his. We looked at the bump and started laughing. God, I miss this. Hugging and being together and not caring who sees us and judges us, because right now all that matters is that I love Damon Salvatore. And I am the soon to be Elena Salvatore. I really can't wait.

We let go of each other and walked home hand in hand, me occassionally placing his hand on my stomach when I felt one of the babies kicking. It was happy, and I knew I would have to let Caroline know that Klaus is back. She would rather me tell her than anyone else.

 **Me: Hey, Care. Get to the boarding house ASAP, need to tell you something** _ **very**_ **important. xo**

 **Caroline: In mine and Stefan's room.**

I smiled at that and walked down the hall to Caroline and Stefan's room. I opened the door to see Caroline getting dressed and Stefan concealed under the duvets.

"Sorry for... interrupting. But it's urgent, I swear to you." I said. Stefan lifted his head and Caroline turned around looking concerned.

"What is it 'Lena?" She asked. I took a deep breath, and walked over to Caroline and hugged her.

"Klaus is back." I said. She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon pov.

when we got home Elena texted Caroline to meet urgently. I know it was about Klaus and the deal she had just made, so I told her to deal with Caroline and give me some time to think about what I had heard her say. I know she never meant to hurt me by saying that, but the facts that she would say it or even think it. I mean, they're my kids too, and I get that Klaus wouldn't go the extreme and do what Elena made the deal to prevent- Klaus taking the twins from us- but what if he did try to get one of them? What if he was daring enough to go for it and test Elena? I'd lose my children and my wife. My life would fall apart and before I knew Elena was pregnant, I knew I would die if anything happened to Elena. Then I found out about the kids and thought that they would need someone if something happened to Elena. But today. She made me rethink everything. What would happen if Elena hid our children from both of us and then she died? I'd have nothing. No family, no Elena to look to for comfort. I'd be stuck with Hero-Hair and Barbie living the life I want. I'd be a jealous freak.

"Hey, Damon?" I heard Stefan call from upstairs. I went upstairs and found them all in Caroline and Stefan's room.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Elena. Caroline looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Elena said she made a deal with Klaus, but she wont tell us what it is without you. We have a feeling this is bad. Is it?" she asked nervously. She got a glass of whiskey from Stefan's nightstand and poured me a glass, handing it to me cautiously. I downed it and wiped my mouth, only now looking at Elena. God, I hate her right now. But I love her at the same time.

"Are you going to tell them or should I?" I snapped when Elena didn't say anything. She looked hurt that I had snapped like that. "I'm sorry, 'Lena, I just hate what you did. I'll tell them if it makes things easier. Maybe you can hear why I was so mad. Klaus said something about harming our baby, and Elena being Elena said 'you don't need our child. I can donate a blood bag worth of my blood every moth or so so you don't ever need to hurt my child, and if you ever even try it, I will have them hidden from everyone, even us, and I will kill myself so you can never make another hybrid. Deal?" I said bluntly. Elena looked up with tears in her eyes. Her gaze met mine for a second, but I looked away and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring myself another glass and downing it again. Elena started to cry as she stood up and ran out of the room. Crap I didn't mean to trigger the sad emotions. I just needed her to hear what had pissed me off earlier. Caroline gave me the death stare and I quickly ran after Elena. I saw her turn the corner at the top of the stairs and sprinted after her. I ran down the stairs and caught up to her at the bottom. I took her hand in mine and held it tightly.

"You hate me, don't you?" She said. She was now bawling her eyes out and trying to avoid my gaze. I let go of her hands and lifted her chin with my hands, making her look me in the eye. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her softly. When I pulled away from the kiss she hugged me tightly, crying even more now. "I never meant to say what I said. I saw him and saw him compelling Stefan to kill me, I saw him drowning Tyler's mom, killing Jenna right in front of me. I could only think of the bad things he's done and how it was all to break the curse to make more hybrids. I said the only thing I could think of to break him. I was going to threaten to kill myself before they were born, I thought I'd be saving them from a lifetime of pain. I was going to threaten to have any chance of his hybrids being made destroyed, but they are my children. They're _our_ children and I couldn't, so I said the first thing I could think of to change his mind." She explained. I knew where she was coming from. Had I been in her position I would probably do the same thing. I know she knew this, so I couldn't even pretend to be mad at her anymore.

"I'm so sorry Elena I should've let you explain." I started, interrupted by Blondie coming to look for us.

"Sorry I'll give you guys a minute." She said, winking at me as she left. I hugged Elena tightly. She pulled away and crushed her lips onto mine. How is it I can never stay mad at her? How is it her eyes can always change my mind? I kissed her back with just as much strength, and we stayed there for what felt like hours.

"Ok, I meant so you could hug not for whatever this is." Caroline laughed. Stefan was in the background making whooping noises. We pulled away and I laughed, still holding Elena close. She started to blush, so I randomly kissed her cheek to try to make her feel better. She smiled and we both looked at Caroline, who was beaming yet again.

For a second she started to think, and then had the face she made when her kids went to school for the first time. Proud and feeling like a genius.

"Blondie, what is it?" I said, looking at her with a slight concern.

"I think I might know how to get Klaus to stay away. Stefan, do you trust me?" She said, turning to look at her husband. He nodded, watching her as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room, pulling her phone out as she went. I watched her type in a number before she closed the door.

"Stef, what's Blondie doing?" I asked. I could see he was looking annoyed at me and Caroline.

"She told me she had this plan, that it involved her going to Klaus and trying to use his old feelings for her as a way to bribe Elena's freedom." Stefan said. He looked really annoyed as he turned his back and walked back to his room.

"I'm going to talk some sense into her. It's either me, or one of the twins, and I'm not letting either of them get hurt because of me." Elena said, following Caroline out of the room. I followed my brother up the stairs.

"Stef, you do realise she's only trying to protect here neices or nephews or neice and nephew. Whichever they are. She's trying to protect my kids, Stefan. She's not doing this to spite you, she loves you and I think the only thing she loves more are her kids. You know that and you know she wouldn't be doing this if she had an option, so why are you acting like this?" I asked rather bluntly.

"My wife is about to go off with the guy I hate the most in the world, using his feelings for her to keep your fiance and kids safe. The only way she once got Klaus to save someone was to go on a date with him, while she was with Tyler. Do you honestly expect me to believe that he wouldn't make her do it while she's _married_ to me!" He yelled at me. I knew why he was mad. His wife had once betrayed her boyfriend to save lives, and Stefan was scared about what she would do to save Elena and her kids. My kids.

I heard Elena scream. My first instinct was to vamp speed to her, but of course that was out of the question. I grabbed Stefan's neck and held on tight as Stefan used his vamp speed to get to her. When we got to Elena I ran to see her body lying unconscious on the floor, and Caroline next to her with her neck snapped.

"ELENA!" I screamed. I shook her, with tears beginning to form in my eyes and l let them fall down my cheeks. I took one of my hands and placed it on her stomach, more relieved than ever to feel two pairs of feet kicking at my hand. I kissed Elena's head over and over again, trying to wake her up.

Suddenly she shot upwards and took a deep breath. I supported her head and back, helping her sit up.

"What happened?" I asked her.. She looked terrified as she spoke.

"Tyler. He- he snapped Caroline's neck and when I screamed for you, I just remember him punching my head." she said. I felt anger begin to spread through my body.

"He's your friend. He's one of your best friends why the _hell_ would he do that?" I found my voice shaking as I yelled. She put her hand on my face, as if she was trying to calm me. Next thing I knew, she had collapsed again. "God dammit Elena wake up!" I shrieked as I looked into her eyes, still holding her back and head. I reached for my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"My fiancee, she's pregnant and she got hit on the head and I found her unconscious then she woke up and just collapsed again. I don't know what's going on." I sobbed.

"What's the address?"  
"420 Kingston Street. The Salvatore Boarding House." I said, still crying. I could hear typing and sirens in the distance.

Elena pov.

I woke up in the hospital, with Caroline holding my hand and Stefan and Damon looking out the window.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked. Damon ran to the other side of me and leaned over me, pressing his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and let myself relax for a second. I tilted my head up and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, then pulled back.

"What happened? Are the babies ok?" I asked, putting my hand on my belly wich had popped. "How long have I been here?" I asked. He looked frightened to answer my questions.

"Tyler Lockwood knocked you unconscious, I got concerned, called 911, the babies are perfectly fine, but you've been in here for a week and a half. The doctors thought you were in a coma, were going to cut the babie out of you and now I am going to find and kill Tyler Lockwood. I love you 'Lena." He said, turning to walk out the door. Caroline shook her head at him and then looked back at me.

"T-Tyler did this to me?" I said, confuse as to what was going on. "We think he was trying to kill you to kill the babies so Klaus had no chance of making new hybrids." Caroline said. I started crying and cuddled my popped belly.

"You've been in a coma for about ten days." Stefan said from the window. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Good news, they said you could find out what the babies are within two days." He added, smiling. I couldn't help but smile at this. "I'm gonna go stop Damon from doing something stupid. Feel better." he said, leaving the room and heading to the exit Damon must have gone through, leaving me with Caroline.

"Scoot over." she said, laughing. I moved to the far side of the bad and laughed as Caroline jumped in next to me. "Do you know what you want them to be? We all know Damon wants boys, but what do you want?" she asked. I loved that she cared enough to ask me what I wanted them to be when we were lying in a hospital bed.

"To be honest, I want it to be a surprise for a while. I'm not fussed either way because I already love them both, and I just want them healthy." I said, cradling my stomach and rubbing it lovingly. Caroline did the same.

"So, do you want me to do the cake surprise for your baby shower?" She asked excitedly. Why hadn't I even thought of a baby shower? I had just over four and a half months until I would have two kids, why hadn't I even thought in time for the shower?  
"Honestly I forgot about a shower. My main concern was me and the babies living to see the day after they were born. I haven't thought about a shower since the week I told you I was pregnant." I answered honestly. All of this was true.

"Oh my gosh Elena Gilbert you are so _not_ getting away with not having a baby shower!" She squealed. I laughed at her ambition.

"What was _your_ baby shower like?" I asked, only just realising I hadn't been there. She looked lost in thought.

"We played a game with Ric, Matt and Tyler. They had a baby doll each and had to change a diaper blindfolded. Can you guess how that ended?" she asked me, beginning to laugh. I shook my head, scared to think about the horrors she must have seen. "Tyler beheaded his, Matt suffocated his and Ric did it perfectly. Thank God Ric was the father, not Matt or Tyler." She finished, beginning to laugh hysterically at the memory. She got out her phone and showed me the video Bonnie took and sent to her. By the end of it, both of us were trying to breathe we were laughing so hard. "Oh my god I so want to use that game with Damon Stefan and Jeremy. Who do you think will lose?" I asked, beginning to laugh as I imagined it.

"Obviously not Stefan, he helped me with Lizzie and Josie. He did a better job than me for a while. So out of Jeremy and Damon, I say Jeremy. Damon was the older kid and their parents weren't exactly the loving kind, I think Damon must have helped with baby Stefan. And I don't think you know anyone younger than Jeremy except Lizzie and Josie and he's never even met them so..." she trailed off. I started to laugh at the image in my mind of Jeremy changing a diaper, then it occured to me that these were my kids and at one point or another Jeremy is going to have to babysit them. Let's just hope Georgina knows how to change one at least.

Just as we began laughing more than ever before, Meredith came in and started setting up for an ultrasound.

"I'm not doing it without Damon." I snapped. Meredith nodded and walked out, leaving the equiptment for when she came back.

 **Me: Damon Meredith wants to do the ultrasound now so get yourself back here or prepare to face the wrath of an angry pregnant lady when you get back.**

 **Damon: Baby, chill. Stefan found me and took me far away from Tyler. We are grabbing us and you girlies some food then we will be on our way. xo**

 **Me: Hurry up then, she wants to do it now.**

 **Damon: In parking lot. I love you xo**

Thank God. They are nearly here which means Meredith can do the ultrasound and I can tell Damon what I want to do for the baby shower.

Just then Damon walked in with Meredith at his feet.

"Meredith can we have a few minutes?" I asked, looking at Damon. She nodded and walked out of the room. "I want to get the ultrasound done, give Caroline the genders and do the cake surprise at my baby shower which Caroline is forcing me to go to. How does that sound?" I asked him, waiting for his response. He nodded and came over to me to kiss me passionately. Just then, Stefan walked in with bags of food.

"Stefan hide that they are doing the ultrasound which means a doctor will be in here and she has to have hospital food." Caroline hissed but laughed. Stefan put the bags under the bed and Caroline decided to stand up, letting Damon take her place.

Meredith walked back in with a chart. I told her what we wanted to do, and she nodded, then warned me to brace myself for the cold gel. She squirted it on me and spread it around my stomach, then placing the wand on it. She looked back and forth from my stomach to the screen. "Both healthy and kicking. You sure you don't want to know?" Meredith asked. When we all nodded our heads she beckoned for Caroline to come outside with her so she could tell her.

I cannot wait for my baby shower!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Damon pov.

Elena is almost five months pregnant. We have the best idea ever for her baby shower.

"Ugh, I'm _fat._ " Elena moaned as she walked into our bedroom with a tub of Ben and Jerrie's and two spoons. She walked over to me and handed me one.

"'Lena, baby, you are _not_ fat. You are perfect." I said, leaning over to kiss my beautiful fiancee. She leaned in and returned the kiss, throwing the ice cream out of her hand. Just then blondie and hero hair walked through the door, Stefan not even bothering to be subtle as he cleared his throat.

"Stef." Caroline whispered. Me and Elena pulled away, Elena's cheeks burning bright red. I held her waist and pulled her close to me, using my other hand to hold her now obvious baby bump. "Elena, you are going to meet some _very_ important people today. Bonnie's family, her and Enzo's two daughters and son. Sheila. Abby. And Rudy. I still talk to them and since you guys missed the funeral they wanted to meet Elena. Will that be okay, sweetie?" Caroline rambled softly, walking over and taking one of Elena's hands out of her lap, holding it in hers. Caroline crouched down next to her and smiled weakly.

When Elena nodded she jumped up and squealed, claiming she was going to make the plans. "Wait, Care. Will they mind if Damon comes too?" Elena asked. Crap, she's going to mess with our plans. Thank God Stefan jumped in to save me. _Again._ When will he stop doing that? It's getting tiring now.

"Actually, Elena, me and Damon haven't had a guys day in months so we are inviting Matt and Ric and Jer and we are having a chill out day." He said. Screw his brains. Elena looked up at me sadly. I hate seeing her like this.

"Okay but I wasn't sure if I could go alone. I should have met them the day they were born, not God knows how many years later only when their _mother and father,_ two of the best people I knew. Only now their parents are _dead_. It's not right and forgive me if I'm overly emotional and in need of support from my fiancee when I do this." She muttered, her eyes tearing up. She looked up at me and stood up. I couldn't bear the disappointed look on her face so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me, being sure not to hurt her. I opened my mouth to speak as a tear rolled down her cheek, I brushed it off with my hand.

"If you need me, I will be there for you. I promise, I'm right there no matter what." I assured her, smiling as she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Damon, but it honestly looks like Caroline wants it to just be us today. I'll have Care there, and if it really gets uncomfortable _then_ I might let you even consider leaving guys' night. I promise you." she decided, leaning down and kissing me again, but my lips this time. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged her, hearing her groan softly into my neck. "But if Tyler shows up you better let me know so I can ditch this and kick his ass. You hear me?" she added fiercly. God I love her like this.

"I am not letting my five month pregnant fiancee anywhere near the guy that tried to kill you _and_ our babies not even two months ago, so no. If I see him there or even hear from him then _I_ am going to kick his ass, not you." I finalised, standing up and kissing her forehead. I walked over to our closet and pulled out some jeans and a black button up T-Shirt. Thank God she saw sense and realised Caroline was going to be there. If she hadn't, the whole baby shower would be off.

Elena stood up to and walked over to join me, grabbing a long blue dress and then turning around. We had almost forgotten Barbie and Stef were there.

"Oh, Elena you have twenty minutes." Caroline grinned, walking out the room with Stefan in tow.

"She's pregnant you can't rush her blondie!" I called after her, watching Elena laugh.

"I was pregnant too, if I could do it so can she." Caroline called back. I looked in the mirror and saw Elena in the background looking confused. Great, now I have even more explaining to do. "Blondie will explain it to you, it's a hell of a long story." I said softly. She nodded and went back to dressing.

When we were finally ready to leave, I leaned down to kiss Elena again. She kissed me back and then I was yanked away from her by Caroline.

"Elena we are meeting them for lunch and we have to pick them up in half an hour so move your ass down stairs and get in the car." She giggled. Elena leaned on her tiptoes and pecked my lips with hers befor picking up a pair of sandals from the floor and slipping them on her feet. Caroline looked at her judgementally but shook her head.

"Hey, Care, how come you never told me you got pregnant. I thought you knew I had trouble keeping up with reading the diaries. I'm still on like page two." She laughed nervously.

Caroline simply shrugged her shoulders. "Hey and who's the father?" She asked as well. Caroline smiled.

"I had twins too, Lizzie and Josie, and if you want to, I can invite them to lunch too. But I promise you I will introduce you to them. And technically they're not mine. I'll explain that to you later on." she replied, reassuringly squeezing her hand. Elena squeezed it back and they both walked out the room together. Now it's just me, the guys and a massive baby shower for the love of my life.

The second I heard the front door close I ran down the stairs and clapped my hands together. Only Stefan and Caroline know the genders of our babies so while I am here getting banners sorted Stefan or Blondie would be getting them sorted into cakes.

Elena decided she woud rather wait until later on for us to find out what we were having, so we were getting the gender revealing cake. I am actually so nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the cakes done. I'll be back in a couple hours." Stefan said. I nodded and started unfolding banners. I know she is going to love this, every last part of it.

I watched Stefan turn and walk out the door and started to hum. I used my vamp speed to hang them up and I started thinking. What if these kids hate me? What if I screw up with them? What if I screw up so bad they hate me and Elena hates me? I'm not allowing it. I didn't waste nearly 20 years waiting for her so she could hate me. Not happening.

Wait, why am I so worried? Elena wouldn't hate me. She's my soulmate, and I think if she could still fall in love with me after I snapped her brothers' neck in front of her, we can get through this. And these kids, I already love them. I love them so much that I would already die for them, and I have died for their mommy so I think I should be alright with the kids. Besides, I have learnt so much since I met her that I am sure I can learn how to handle babies. And I know for a fact that I will never have to worry about bailing on them or not loving them because Elena is my world. Now with these kids my world is just getting bigger and better. I can't imagine my life without them.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Jeremy and Alaric walk in. I only noticed when Ric jumped up behind me and kind of punched my neck. Well he tried to at least. The second I felt his arm touch my neck I used my vamp speed and strength to pin him up against the wall, snarling at him in the process. I then released him and went back to the banners.

"Sorry, buddy. You just caught me at a bad time." I whispered. I knew he could hear me and so could Jeremy but I didn't care. This time when I felt Ric's hand on my shoulder I turned around and hugged him with about as much meaning as when Caroline hugged Elena this morning. I just really needed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of my favourite bourbon. We sat on the couch and Jeremy walked over, sittig awkwardly on my other side.

"I guess I'm just freaking out. I mean, come on man I know nothing about babies. The most I know is that they don't talk at first and you have to feed them every two hours. I'm terrified Ric. What if I screw up? What would happen if I give them bad advice which gets them hurt? What if I drop oe of them? I just dont know what I'm doing and I'm kind of freaking out." I admitted. Jeremy looked at me and when I looked up at him I could see he was looking emotional. I was scared to ask why.

"You don't realise it, do you?" Jeremy began. I knew I was in for a smartass lecture the minute I looked up at him. I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Elena has spent seventeen years in a coffin, probably dreaming about growing old with you and having a family with you. It's all she ever wanted as a kid, to find her true love and start a family. Now she's got that with a freaking vampire, and she's been in a box for the past seventeen years, I think its finally ok for you two to be happy and not freak out. She is probably more scared than you and all you need to do is be honest with her and get through this together because at the end of the day it's just you two, and I doubt either of you would have it any other way."he said. I thought it over for a second then stood up smirking. I walked over to Jeremy and patted his back.

"For the first time ever Jer, I think you might be right." I laughed, continuing with the banners and getting little bags ready for everyone.

After what felt like hours but in reality was half an hour, I got a text from Elena.

 **Elena: Just got to the mall and Care's driving me nuts already. We are meeting them in an hour so wish me luck. xoxo**

I laughed and was about to put my phone in my pocket when another text came through.

 **Unknown ID: I've been meaning to visit you guys to apologise. I was so afraid of what Klaus could do if he had Elena's or your kid's blood to make more hybrids. I couldn't stop myself and for a second I forgot it was Elena. I'm really sorry man. Don't worry about me, I'm leaving Mystic Falls for good this time. Have a good life. -Tyler.**

I felt a growl rising through my throat and stopped myself as quickly as I could. I picked up my phone and started to type quickly, pounding on the keys.

 **Me: You might not have realised what you were doing, but you put my pregnant fiancee in a coma for nearly two weeks. Get the hell out of Mystic Falls, and if I ever see you again I will tear you apart. Don't even test me.**

I sent the message and put my phone back in my pocket, getting on with the bags. Ric and Jer were blowing up balloons when Deputy Doosh Bag walked through the door, smiling his head off.

"Donovan if you don't hurry up I might just kick you out." I said, smiling as I walked over to shake his hand. He slapped my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey man how've you been? Congratulations, by the way. I've been meaning to say that to you guys but I keep forgetting." He greeted. I slapped his back and pulled out of the hug, almost laughing as I saw that he had managed to hit his head. It was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm good. Thanks, by the way man. Means a lot. What happened to your-" I began, cut off by his laughter.

"Head? Long story short I'm getting too old for soccer. Especially the way Vikki plays." He said. I looked at him in confusion before remembering about his gorgeous nine year old tomboy Vikki. That kid has so much energy.

We all started laughing and then got back to work. By the time Stefan, Josie and Lizzie arrived with the cakes, we only had to set up the food.

"Hey twins." I greeted, walking over to them and kissing each of their foreheads. They greeted me in a massive bear hug, resting their heads on my shoulders. God I miss when they were little and had to hug my legs. Stefan placed the cakes on the table, taking them out of their boxes carefully and putting them on the plates. We got everything ready and then sat down to relax, the guys with beers and the girls with coffee. If it was just me and the girls, I'd give them something a little stronger than coffee, but their dad and step-dad are here. So I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

Elena pov.

We had been walking around baby stores for an hour when Caroline just steered me and the fifty bags we had into a little restaraunt. She grabbed us a table and I put all the bags down, sighing in relief when they were out of my arms.

"Are you going to explain how you got pregnant or am I gonna have to ask you every time you look relaxed?" I joked, smiling as she came out of a little day dream. She smiled too and took a deep breath.

"After Kai stabbed Jo, the Geminis started doing a spell. They knew Jo wouldn't make it so they did everything they could to save the kids. That spell they did, it put Jo and Ric's babies inside of me and I didn't even know until months later, when a heretic did a spell and found out that the babies were inside of me, hidden by a cloaking spell. I told you they weren't technically mine and that's true, but they are the most important people in my life. They even trump you." She explained. I knew why she felt like they weren't hers. She thought they were Jo's, but Jo didn't make it to bring them into the world, to care for them and protect them. Care did, and there's no way those kids aren't hers. I was about to tell her this when a girl walked to the counter and asked where the table for Caroline Forbes was. Care stood up and dragged her over to us, constantly looking back to make sure her brother and sister were following.

"Sheila, Abby, Rudy. Meet your mom's best friend ever, Elena Gilbert. Elena, these guys are Bonnie's kids, and I'm sure they understand why they never got to meet you earlier if that's why you are panicking." She joked, watching me nervously as I looked at each of the kids, noticing how young they all were, the oldest looking about thirteen years old.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Elena. Mom told us all about you. She told us everything." She added, smiling warmly at me. I felt my eyes tearing up as I reached out and hugged them all at once.

"I'm so sorry you didn't get longer with your mom. I promise I'll tell you every embarassing story you want, every achievement. Just everything." I sobbed into her arms. I felt tears dropping on my shoulder.

When I looked up I noticed that they all looked so much like Bonnie. The oldest, Abby I think, was a spitting image of Bonnie, with the her nose and mouth. The only diference was that she had Enzo's eyes. Then I looked down at a small girl that looked about four or five years old. She, on the other hand, looked like a mix of the two, Bonnie's eyes and hair, and Enzo's nose and mouth. Then there was little Rudy. He must have been about two years old, and a mirror image of Enzo, the look of irritance on his face too. I felt my chest tighten as I tried to remember Bonnie. I knelt down next to them and rubbed my stomach.

"Do you know what me and my fiancee decided to do? We don't know if we are having a little boy or girl yet or even both because we are having twins but I told him that if it's a girl, her name had to be Jenna or Bonnie and if it's a boy, Enzo or Gray. What do you guys think?" I asked them, letting myself cry a little. All their faces lit up and they hugged me back, crying with me. Eventually we stood up and walked back to the table where Caroline was tapping furiously at her phone.

I gave the kids a menu each and told them I'd buy them whatever they want, so when the waitress came over to take our order, we asked for two kids hamburgers and fries, one tomato pasta bake and two Greek salads. We talked while we ate and me and Care told them all about how amazing their mom was, apologising constantly for not getting to know their dad better. When we had eaten and caught up I realised we had been gone for nearly four hours, and it was a long way back to New York so we took the kids to stay at the boarding house. We smiled as we saw Rudy and Sheila sleeping in the back seats. I stayed looking at them until Caroline pulled into the boarding house. I got out the car and picked up Sheila, letting Abby take Rudy. They were still fast asleep and I could faintly hear noise from inside. Guys night must be going great.

Caroline had the bags in her hands and opened the door, turning around and smiling at us as we walked through the door. Me and Abby crept up the stairs and put the sleeping kids on mine and Damon's bed. When they woke we would eat and they can play with the guys as long as there's no drinking. I took Abby's hand and we walked down the stairs.

"HAPPY BABY SHOWER!" I heard, almost jumping out of my skin at the sound. I felt Abby jerk back too, realising I was probably hurting her hand. I let go of it and walked into the living room, smiling as I saw everyone I love with diaper shaped party hats on their heads. I laughed at the sight. I turned away sightly covering my face, still frightened from the surprise. I slyly took my phone out of my pocket and turned around, only to see Damon starting to bound towards me protectively. I turned 180 degrees, only to see my worst nightmare standing there. Or should I say, nightmares...

Klaus and Rebekah strided over to me proudly, grinning as Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, Ric and even Matt stood protectively in front of me. I was shocked when Georgina took my hand and led me away, looking confused. I realised I had left Abby, who was looking at me more terrified than I had ever seen her, so I beckoned for her to subtly move towards me, she did. When she finally reached me and Georgina, we left the room, all holding hands. I realised Jeremy hadn't told Georgina about the real world.

"We need to talk. There's something Jeremy has been waiting to tell you, waiting probably until the wedding. But you need to know now." I took a deep breath and released Georgina's hand, placing my now free hand onto my stomach. "This world, it isn't just for humans. It's for witches, werewolves and, vampires. Stefan and Caroline are vampires, and those two people who just walked in, they are original vampires. The first family of vampires." I began, going into the full story without even realising. I explained about vervain and the effect of a werewolf bite and the sacrifice from when I was in my junior year. Before I knew it, I could hear shouting, then screaming, then running footsteps. I recognised one of the screams as Damon's, and the other as Caroline's.

When I tried to run their way, Jeremy came running towards us carrying Sheila and Rudy. I took Sheila and we made our way to the car.

"Who's hurt, Jer?" I asked, tears falling from my cheeks. When he didn't answer but sat the kids in the back of the car, sitting with them I asked again. "Who's hurt, Jeremy?" He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"It's Dam-" he began, but I wouldn't le him finish as I flung Sheila and Abby his way and ran back, screaming Damon's name through my sobs. I saw Klaus walk out the living room door, smirking as Rebekah followed in tow. They burst into laughter at the sight of me. I knew I was hysterical.

"DAMON!" I shrieked. I ran into the room Klaus and Rebekah had left, stopping and screaming at the sight before my eyes.

Stefan and Caroline would be fine. Klaus probably snapped their necks. Matt was barely conscious, staggering towards Ric and the twins with all the strength he could gather. Then I saw him. Damon. He was lying on the floor and I ran over to him, crouching down and putting his head in my lap. I remembered something he told me.

Since Ric had the issues with the ring, he asked Damon to keep it safe. Damon is now human, which means the ring will protect him. Damon would have known something like this was bound to happen, so I picked up his hand, my vision blurry through tears, and held it up to my face, crying hysterically when I saw the ring on his hand.

His neck had also been snapped. The cure had not been drained from his blood, which is good.I let myself cry and cry for what felt like hours, only stopping when I heard a very deep breath next to me.

"DAMON!" I crieed, hugging him and crying even more at the sight of him alive and ok. He wrapped his arms around me, starting to cry too. I couldn't see him but I could feel the tears dropping onto my coat. We stayed there hugging until the ambulance and police arrived. They walked in and instantly looked baffled at the state of the house. Everything was perfect in every room, not a hair out of place, but in the living room the sofas had been turned upside down, the chairs had been broken and the coffee table was covered in blood.

They took our statements, listening carefully as Caroline compelled them to find a herb called vervain to use on the attackers, and that they weere not to stop unless they were about to die.

After they left I watched in disbelief as Damon walked into the kitchen, carrying in two large plates. Each had a huge white covered cake. I had completely forgotten about the cakes. Damon placed them down and went back into the kitchen, coming back carrying a knife.

"Would you like to do the honors, Miss Gilbert?" He asked politely, holding the knife out to me. I took it from him and placed it down.

"Not without Care and Jer and Ric. Not without these babies' family." I finalised, almost laughing when he pulled out his phone and started dialling.

When he finished calling people we sat on the sofa, him holding me in his arms, laughing when I pressed my stomach against his body because I could feel kicks. The kicking accelerated at Damon's touch, and I started to laugh with happiness. These sure were their daddy's babies. And who could blame them? I mea, looking at him all I see is perfection. His raven black locks, his smooth skin, his crystal blue eyes which could melt you with each glance. God, I love him. No ones taking him away from me.

Damon turned on the TV and put on the first thing he saw. Of course, it was Friends.

"Really? I never would have pegged you as a Friends fan." I laughed. He kissed the end of my nose, then my forehead, then my chin and finally my lips before turning his attention back to the TV, humming to the theme tune.

 _I'll be there for you_

 _Coz you're there for me toooooooooooooo_

He sang. I looked up at him and smiled, thinking of our past memories like this. We were never usually curled on the sofa though, normally one of our bed's. But of course we now share a bed, and I always look forward to going to sleep, knowing I'll wake up to see him right next to me. I just love being with him, doesn't matter where, all that matters is that I am with him.

My thought train was interrupted by the sound of cars pulling into the drive way. I frowned then smiled, knowing what we were about to find out. I stood up and walked over to the door, caressing my belly as I went. I opened the door and not even a second later Caroline was already over the threshhold walking towards Damon, followed by Stefan. Uh oh, I thought, looking out the door to see Jeremy pulling up and carrying Rudy into the house, followed by Abby with Sheila. Then I noticed Ric and Matt were right in front of me and I let them in. I closed the door when they were inside and walked over to Damon, sitting next to him and curling into his lap. He smiled down at me and from the corner of my eye I saw Caroline grin at the sight of us.

"'Lena, you going to do this or?" Jeremy trailed off. I could see the look of curiosity in his eyes, especially when he reached over to grab Georgina's hand. I hadn't even noticed that she was there.

I nodded and stood up, helping Damon up and smiling as we walked over to the table with the knife and cakes. I nodded and picked up the knife, steadying my hands over the cake. I slowly moved my hand forward and looked at Damon out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see her but I knew Caroline was smiling. Hell, I knew they all were. I moved the knife downwards and closed my eyes. I opened them and moved the knife quite a bit over the side, plunging it into the sponge again. I closed them again as I slid the knife under the cake and pulled the slice out, letting Caroline's hands guide mine to the smaller plate. I knew Damon had his eyes closed too. Caroline put the plate down and took my hand. Next thing I knew I wasn't holding her hand, but Damon's. I looked up and saw his eyes staring down at mine and we looked down on three.

When I looked down I saw a clear slice of pink and white cake, and felt my smile rech my ears. I moved toward Damon and kissed him passionately, rubbing my belly again.

Then I handed the knife over to Damon, who took it in his right hand and held my left. He sliced one side, then moved the knife about ten centimetres to the right. He tightened his grip and we both closed our eyes for the second time.

When we opened our eyes and looked down, we laughed in unison. We had looked down to see another slice of pink cake. We put the plates down and kissed even more passionately than the last time. It was as if no one else was there. Just us. I knew that wasn't the case when I heard everyone cheering. Damon pulled his lips off of mine, resting his forehead on mine. I turned my head a bit to look at everyone.

Jeremy was the first one to walk over, hugging me tighter than you should hug a five month pregnant woman. I hugged him back regardless, and felt myself crying again.

Then we pulled away, and I hugged everyone else here. Ric, Care, Stefan, Matt, Georgina, Abby, Sheila, Rudy. I looked down at the kids and smiled.

"You know one of these little girls is gonna be named after the best woman I ever knew, your mommie." I stated, looking over my shoulder at Damon who nodded, with tears pouring from his eyes. I hugged the kids tightly and smiled when they hugged me back, smiling even more when I felt Damon's arm wrap around the lot of us, securing us. I felt safe and happy, almost forgetting the nights events.

I just knew that right now, right here, I had almost everything I ever could have wished for. The only thing that could make anything better was Bonnie Bennett. She was the only thing missing from my perfect little life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon pov.

We found out about the little girls last night, our little girls. I don't honestly think we have ever been this close to each other. I mean, we are having twin girls. We spent the entire night snuggled up in bed with Bonnie's kids, watching a bunch of Disney movies, you know like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Finding Nemo and me and Rudy had to put up with Frozen because of te girls. They only won that one because Elena said the twins were kicking in agreement. I really, really love that woman.

When the kids fell asleep, I carried Abby into the spare room and Elena followed behind with Sheila and Rudy. We had set up a double bed and a single, so we put Abby and Sheila in the double and Rudy in the single. We had to get them into their pj's, so I took Rudy into a separate room to get him changed while Elena dressed the girls. When I came back into the room with a basically passed out Rudy, Elena was tucking Abby into the single bed, claiming she woke up and said she would rather sleep on her own. I nodded and tucked Rudy in next to Sheila, kissing them both on the forehead. When all the kids were tucked in, I took Elena's hand and lead her back into our room. We put on The Notebook for Elena, and spent the whole night cuddling, kissing, laughing and crying by the end of the movie. Why the hell was _I_ crying? Dang, being human changed me. But I still wouldn't change any of it, not a single thing.

When we woke up this morning, the kids were awake talking and laughing. Then the girls started singing happy birthday.

"'Lena, did Abby tell you it's Rudy's birthday? 'Coz she never told me." I questioned. She shook her head and leant over the bed to pick up a bag of presents.

"She didn't have to, Caroline did and we went gift shopping before we met with the kids." She whispered, smiling as she got up to walk over to their room. I quickly reached out, grabbing her hand and smirking as she turned around.

"About the kids, how do you think they'd like it if we adopted them or just had them move in with us?" I asked as quietly as possible, just in case they could hear me. Her eyes lit up and she smiled up to her eyes, putting the bag down and running in to my arms. I scooped her up bridal style, spinning us around until she complained she was a bit dizzy.

I set her down on the bed while she tried to cool down a bit, still laughing every now and again, and crouched down next to her, holding her hand in one of mine and putting my other hand on her baby bump, which had popped a bit more overnight. She put her free hand on top of mine, her doe eyes staring into mine.

"I think that I love you even more for suggesting that, and I didn't even know that was humanly possible. I think that these kids are going to love you for taking them in, and I think they will have a happy life if they lived with us." She whispered softly, leaning down to kiss me, taking her hand off of mine and putting it around my neck. I let go of her other hand and put it under her chin, deepening the kiss. We stayed there for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only minutes, until we were both gasping for air. Once I caught my breath, I stood up and took Elena's hand again, leading her into the other room. I stooped down quickly to pick up the bag and we started singing happy birthday to Rudy, completely out of harmony though.

When we finished singing we gave Rudy his gifts, laughing as we watched him smile at the sight of them all. He could not look any happier, we thought. Abby laughed as she videoed her baby brother. Sheila sat there smiling at him. When he finished opening his gifts, we stood there laughing and smiling at him as he played with his builders crane and fire trucks. We waited for him to calm down and finish playing with his trucks before we went into serious conversation with them. I took a deep breath and crouched down infront of the double bed, which Elena was sat on behind all three of the kids.

"Elena and I were talking, and we were thinking. How would you feel if you guys could..." I paused for a moment, breathing out shakily at what I was about to say. "If you guys wanted to, we would love it if you would live here with us." I finally said softly, looking to Elena for support. She stood up and waddled around to see the kids faces. Abby and Sheila's eyes were welling up, and Rudy looked between us and his sisters confused. Elena sat on the floor next to me and held Abby and Rudy's hands, smiling as I took Rudy' other hand and one of Sheila's hands. I already felt like we were a happy, normal family.

Abby was the first to speak up.

"Thank you, so, so much for everything. I would love to, I don't know about these two but I would absolutely love it. I already feel like you guys are our second parents." She finished, finally letting the tears out. She stood up and walked over to hug us. Sheila nodded and walked over to join the hug, followed by a sad and completely confused Rudy. I moved my arms so they were wrapped around all five of us, letting myself cry too.

We stayed there until the babies started kicking Elena, harder than usual. We all laughed and pulled apart, Elena curling up in my lap and holding my hand against her stomach so I could feel them. We beckoned for the other three to join us.

"If you guys live here, we want to be a family. We want these guys to be your sisters, your baby sisters. I love you guys already, and I love these babies, and I want for us to be a happy family." I explained, smiling as Sheila put her hand on Elena's baby bump, giggling when she felt the kicks for the first time. Abby put her hand next to Sheila's and smiled, her eyes welling up again. She pulled her hand back as quickly as she put it there, and stumbled backwards, crying.

"I'm sorry. I just remember when mom was pregnant with both of these guys, and I used to feel them kick. It's just hard for me." She explained, sniffling and wiping her eyes as they began to redden. I gently lifted Elena out of my lap and stood, hesitating slightly before walking over to Abby and pulling her in for a hug.

"I still remember when your mom told me she was pregnant with you. We hadn't spoken in months and she came here, to this very room and found me reading. I looked up to her and saw that her belly was as big as Elena's is right now. I remember hugging her and feeling you kick, so hard I knew you really were her daughter, strong willed and a fighter." I whispered to them, feeling my eyes tear up again. I pulled away and saw her eyes streaming with tears, and the sight made me cry. I hugged her again and only pulled away when I felt a tug at my knees. I laughed when I looked down to see Rudy there, still looking confused.

"Why Abby crying?" He asked sweetly. I looked to Abby and she nodded as I walked back over to Elena, smiling as I saw Sheila stand and walk over to her siblings. I sat down next to her and hugged Elena close to me, quickly kissing her nose and pressing our foreheads together. We pulled apart and she leant her head on my shoulder as we watched the siblings infront of us.

"Because I miss mommy and daddy, Rudy. Did you feel the little babies kicking Elena's tummy? I remember when you and Sheila were the little babies in mommie's tummy and I felt you kicking mommy. It just made me sad remembering it." She said softly at the little boy, kneeling down to pick him up, hugging him close to her. Sheila approached them sadly, huggin her sister's waist with one hand and reaching up to rub her brother's back with the other hand, unsure of how to comfort them both.

Elena took her phone out and took a picturem of the three kids together, holding back a sob. I took her hand with the phone and lowered it, hugging her even tighter and turning my head to look at her as she turned her head to me.

"I miss her too, Damon. So much." She sobbed quietly, not wanting to interrupt the kids. I took my hand and wiped her eyes gently, pressing my forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. I could tell she was thinking of Bonnie, and I wanted to stop her pain as she thought about her best friend. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds before speaking.

"I do too, baby. She was my best friend. There are things you don't know though, and I'm going to tell you but not with the kids right here." I whispered. She blinked back some more tears and laughed as we were sneak attacked by the kids. I had Abby and Rudy jumping on my back and Sheila slithering onto Elena's lap, giggling when Elena looked down at her. I noddd at Elena and when she nodded back, I pulled Rudy and Abby into my lap and started tickling them both, watching as they laughed and tried to get me to stop, begging as they carried on laughing.

By the time I stopped, Sheila had her arms wrapped around my neck and Elena was videoing the whole thing. Abby laughed and wiped tears of joy from her eyes, looking happier than I had seen her in ages. Elena put her phone down and held her arms out for Sheila and Rudy, holding them close to her when they sat in her lap. I held my arms out for Abby and we hugged for ages, leaning towards Elena, Sheila and Rudy. Elena opened her arms further, reaching out to wrap them around me. I did the same for her and before we knw it we were all hugging, like the happy family we wanted to be.

When Stefan and Caroline walked in the room was a complete and utter mess. There was gift wrappings everywhere, two unmade beds and cups of water everywhere. She not-so-subtly cleared her throat and the five of us turned to face her and Stefan, laughing at her shocked/angry face. Abby and I stood up, then Rudy and Sheila and then we all helped Elena to her feet, laughing as she kept making funny faces at us all. Once Elena was up and on her feet we all got to work on tidying. Elena and I started picking up gift wrappings, Sheila and Rudy grabbing the glasses and putting them on the nightstands and Abby making the bed.

When Caroline walked back into the room she gave us the nod of approval before walking back into her room that she shares with Stefan. I looked at Elena and smiled sneakily as we heard the door lock click and faint laughing. She caught my gaze and shook her head at me, smiling and distracting herself.

Elena and I put the kids to bed again, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in with fluffy blankets and pillows. When they finally fell asleep we snuck into our room and I kissed her passionately. We carried on deepening the kiss until she groaned and pullled away, clutching her stomach.

"Ow. Damon? Damon, something's wrong." She groaned.

"CAROLINE!" I called, putting my hand under her back and the other one on the side of her face. Just then she fell, and I dove onto the floor just before her as she fell. She was about to land on me when Caroline walked in, saw her and flashed forward to catch her. I stood up and supported her back, letting myself cry in front of Caroline.

"Elena, baby, open your eyes. Come on, baby. Come on." I muttered as Caroline put her in my arms. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. My vision started to go fuzzy with the tears.

"Caroline, call 911!" I yelled at her, holding Elena's face in my hands and lifting it so my forehead was touching hers. She nodded and ran out of the room.

Minutes later, she walked back followed by two paramedics and Stefan. Elena's eyes fluttered open and she looked up, confused and scared.

"Damon? What happened?" she asked, lifting her had and caressing my cheek with it. I put her head back down and moved her hand from my cheek to my lips, kissing it softly and tenderly. I sighed as she sat back up, looking down at her baby bump. I put my hand on it and instantly felt two sets of feet kicking at my hand.

"Damon. What happened?" she repeated, knowing I could never lie to her. I shook my head and locked eyes with her.

"I don't know, baby." I answered honestly. "We were kissing and then yuo just collapsed, sort of." I said. I watched Elena's face become fearful as the paramedics walked over towards her. She looked at me, her eyes full of terror as they pulled out bags full of medical equiptment.

I held her hand as they took her vitals, shining a flashlight in her eyes, simple hearing tests, ultrasound for the babies, taking her pulse. They all turned out positive. Everything was ok, which made us all confused. Then it hit me.

Seventeen years ago, what did the doctors say when I took Elena to the hospital after the wedding incident? Nothing is medically wrong with her. What have all these tests said so far? Nothing is medically wrong with her. Someone's coming after her, and not physically... They are using magic to get to her.

Elena pov.

The paramedics went back after they found nothing wrong with me. Caroline and Stefan were in the kids room, watching them sleep. And Damon was with me, scaring the hell out of me every second he didn't tell me what was on his mind. I was starting to get sort of pissed off at him.

"Damon, what the hell are you _not_ telling me?" I asked, rather bluntly. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me, taking in a shaky breath.

"Think about it, 'Lena. There was nothing _medically_ wrong with you. Same as when Kai spelled you to sleep until Bonnie died. Someones come after you magically." He admitted. He looked at me and moved closer to me, scooping me into his lap. I felt my eyes burning, and the colour leave my face. I am _not_ living another moment without Damon. I can't. I am not going to die while someone I love is alive, miss their entire life. Not with these babies inside me. Not while I am nurturing them.

I looked up at Damon, and when he looked down at me, he wiped my cheeks with his sleeve. I didn't even realise I had been crying. He had tears making their way down his cheeks as well, and I curled up, crying into his shoulders. I let my emotions take over, and sobbed furiously into his arms, and pulled myself so close to him we were practically one person. He started sobbing too, opening up to me. I know how hard that is for him and I love that he could manage it with me. I loved that he trusted himself to be more open.

"Elena, I am not going to let anything happen to you." I heard him sob into my hair. I nodded and sniffled a little, coming out of his lap and pressing my entire body to his. He put his hands around my waist, kissing me desperately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him so he was laying on the bed and I was hovering on top of him. "I love you, so, so much Elena." He whispered. I smiled at him and wiped my face.

"I love you too. And, I don't think I could live without you. Not again. Not a chance in hell. I've had to so many times, and I'm sick of it." I responded. I watched him smile, frown and knit his eyebrows together. I realised he had thought of a solution. "What is it? Tell me, baby." I insisted. He smirked and I laughed, sitting up again. He followed suit.

"How many times did Ric die? Or Jer? And how did they prevent it? Magic ring. Now that you are human, the ring might stop that witchy ju-ju from killing you. You will be fine. Just take the ring from me, and you'll be safe." He said, practically bouncing. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"The ring wont work on me. It works on you because when you turned you were a human, a normal human. I was and am a Petrova doppleganger. Dopplegangers are supernatural." I muttered, hoping he heard me. He looked disappointed, I could tell. He leaned over and kissed me sadly, not passionately or desperately. Just sadly. I returned the kiss, trying to deepen it by leaning over him and straddling him. He smirked against my lips and rubbed my back, slipping his hand under my shirt and rubbing my bare skin. He got his other hand and started to pull my shirt up, but we were interrupted by Caroline laughing and a massive crashing noise down the hall.

"OW!" We heard Stefan cry, and we ran out the room into the hall, where Caroline was practically crying with laughter. Stefan was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, his face covered by a pink cowgirl hat. It must have been Abby's. I started to laugh too, and Caroline turned around in complete shock, only to then slip on the carpet and fall, landing on top of Stefan. This only caused me to start laughing even more, and Damon having to hold me up and carry me away from the stairs. We watched the married couple from the safety of away from the stairs, laughing as they stood up and Stefan stooped down to kiss Caroline very, _very_ passionately. The kiss lead to Stefan using his vamp speed to get them into his bedroom. They wooshed past and I started to laugh when I heard a loud noise and Stefan burst into laughter, crying out " _Karma's a bitch!"._ Damon started to laugh more than he has in days, and I laughed more than I have since I saw Damon doing a catwalk in my underwear a few weeks after I got released from the hospital. We tiptoed into their room and surprised them with cameras, only to find them both naked and Caroline laughing as she rubbed her head. They stopped in their tracks when they saw us by the door with the camera, instantly covering themselves up and shrieking at us.

"DUDE PRIVACY!" was all that Stefan yelled but Caroline. Wooh, she was hysterical.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! WE WERE HAVING FUN YOU EVIL NOSY BITCH GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" She screamed. I take it she was not very happy but neither was I. I ran out the room and into ours, crying. Damon started yelling at her.

"SHE'S PREGNANT AND HORMONAL. YOU DO NOT CALL YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD THAT SHE'S AN EVIL NOSY BITCH!" I heard him yell. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU WALKED IN ON US? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU RUINED OUR TIME TOGETHER WITH YOUR ANNOYING PRESENCE? YOU GO AND APOLOGISE NOW!" He roared at her, then I heard his heavy footsteps heading towards our room.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked softly, rushing over to me and hugging me close. He pressed a light kiss to my forehead and then there was a knock at the door. Caroline, now in a robe, walked in and came over to me, her emerald eyes welling up. She crouched down in front of me and I felt Damon's body tense next to mine.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean to snap, I just- I don't even know what that was. Okay, well I do but I am waiting to tell-" She began, and I gasped joyfully.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I shrieked, laughing as Caroline did as well. Stefan walked into the room, looking confused. Caroline stopped laughing and I realised that he didn't know. "Oh my god, Care I'm so sorry. I have no filter right now." I rambled, holding Damon's hand as I slowly stood up.

"Stefan, before you even think I didn't want you to know, I found out today." She explained. I felt so guilty. If Stefan didn't know then I shouldn't have shouted it out.

"Is it- is it mine?" He asked. Now he was asking for it from Caroline. And me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK STEFAN? I'M YOUR FRICKIN WIFE NOT SOME SLUT THAT CHEATED ON YOU AND GOT KNOCKED UP WITH SOME RANDOM GUY'S KID!" She screamed. It seems she forgot about the kids...

"Damon why don't we give them a minute and go check on the kids?" I asked awkwardly. Damon nodded and we left the room, walking to the kids. We heard footsteps and the sound of the kids trembling in fear. We ran.

"ELENA, DAMON!" Abby shrieked. Damon ran to Abby and saw what was wrong. Rudy was lying on the floor next to the bed, struggling to breathe, his chest heaving and his face draining of colour. "HELP!" she cried, and I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, dialling 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"Hello, I've got a four year old and he isn't breathing properly. I don't know what's wrong." I cried into the phone.

"What's the address?"  
"The Salvatore Boarding House. By route 37 and you take the second exit by the round about." I said, trying not to sob. Caroline and Stefan walked in, panicking as much as we were.

"Someone should be there in a few minutes. Does he have asthma or any other medical issues?" The operator asked. I handed the phone to Abby.

"Hello?" She asked, and paused. "He once fell down and crushed his windpipe, the doctors said it could never completely heal, I guess it didn't." She stated, wiping tears from her eyes. I looked to him and held his hand, crying my eyes out.  
"RUDY YOU KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Damon yelled. I looked away as he picked Rudy up and carried him down the stairs, but decided against it and ran after them.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I sobbed. He turned around, crying as much as I was.

"How long did they say they'd be?"  
"A few minutes." I answered, turning around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Abby, with my phone.

The ambulance pulled into the drive way and the second the door opened, Damon was inside it with Rudy. Abby ran into the house, and not even a minute later returned carrying Sheila. They climbed into the ambulance with Damon and Rudy. I walked to the side of the ambulance and watched as they put an oxygen drip into his throat.

I watched them with tears in my eyes as they worked their magic, and nearly cried when I saw him open his eyes and heard him take a deep breath. The paramedic walked over to me.

"Who are the boys parents?" He asked. I looked over and saw Damon holding Rudy's hand and promising him he would be alright.

"His parents died recently, my fiancee and I were their best friends so we are taking him and his two sisters in." I informed him. He looked at me blankly.

"This was no accident. His wind pipe was once crushed according to the older sister but that wasn't what caused this. He was hit by someone, hard. And it loooks more like he had a panick attack." He told me.

"Wh-what do you mean it wasn't an-an accident?" I asked him, started to feel nausea coming on. "D-Damon." I called, beckoning him over. He looked concerned but kissed Rudy's head and walked over to me. "Tell him what you told me. NOW!" I snapped. The paramedic looked scared in a way.

"Someone caused this. His wind pipe was indeed crushed a long time ago but that wasn't what caused this. He was hit by someone so hard that it caused a panick attack." he told Damon. Damon looked over to Rudy in a way I've only ever seen him look to me. Panicked, concerned.

"Where was he hit?" I asked, eying the little boy on a stretcher anxiously.

"He was hit by a sharp metal object to the back of the head." He told us. I reached for Damon's hand and held it tightly in my own. "He is going to be fine but we think there was or will be a concussion. He was hit very, very hard and it may scar." He told us. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, then turned and walked into the house. Two 911 calls in one night. Great.

"'Lena. ELENA!" Damon called after me, jogging to join me. "I know, you're scared. But we are going to have to go to the hospital with him. You do realise he's going to be there for a few days, right?" he asked me cautiously. I nodded but felt a wave of nausea and ran into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I puked everything I ate today, which wasn't actually that much. Damon ran in after me and held my hair up, whispering that it would all be ok. I loved him for doing that. When I finished up, I turned around and saw that Caroline was behind us with Stefan hanging around awkwardly behind. "Didn't one of you think to stay with the kids?" Damon asked angrily. Damon stormed out of the room and ran back to the ambulance. I flushed the toilet, wiped my mouth and followed him, right infront of Caroline and Stefan. I heard Damon roar.

"NO! KIDS!" He screamed, falling to the floor and pummeling the ground.

"I'm calling Abby's cell." I declared, pulling out my cell again and searching for her contact. When I found it, I hit call. She picked up on the eighth ring.  
"Abby, where the hell are you guys?" I demanded, sighing in relief that she actually picked up.

"Elena? Elena? I don't know where he's taking us." she whispered, and I handed the phone o Damon. I know he felt like Abby is his daughter so I thought it would be easiest for him if he heard their voices.

"Abby, sweetie, calm down. I'm going to find you but I need to know where you are and that you are all ok." he finished, holding back the tears in his eyes. He put the phone on speaker.

"We're going through the cemetary. He's slowing down. I think we're, wait. We're at our parents graves, and he stopped the van." She said. I could see the worry in Damon's eyes. "Damon, he's coming. Get here quickly. I promise you we are all ok but you need to hurry." She finished, ending the call. Damon screamed.

I ran over to comfort him, holding him to me and telling him that if he doesn't go now they might get lost again. We stood up and ran to the car. Caroline climbed in the backseat but Stefan decided against it and used his vamp speed to get to the graveyard. We drove in silence, all mentally debating whether or not we should call the police. Before we knew it, we were pulling up behind the ambulance.

Before I had even stopped the car completely, Damon ripped off the seatbelt and jumped out of the car, quickly regaining his balance and sprinting to the back door of the ambulance.

"ABBY! SHEILA! RUDY!" He screamed. "KIDS!" He yanked the door of the van, but couldn't manage to pull it open. I opened the car door and ran after him, helping him with the door.

"Do you smell smoke too?" I asked nervously. "KIDS!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Caroline came out of the car and used her supernatural strength to pull the door off its hinges. Abby was holding Rudy in her arms, and Sheila was next to them crying her eyes out. Between them and the door was a roaring flame, and the two paramedics from earlier behind it with the kids, one holding Abby tightly by the neck and the other yanking Sheila's hair.

"LET THEM GO!" me and Damon screamed desperately. The paramedic holding Abby simply shrugged and looked to the other. They let go of the girls and wached as they stumbled forwards, almost landing in the fire. "GIRLS HOLD ON!" I screamed, choking back on sobs.

Abby looked to me and Damon cautiously then, without warning, hurled Rudy over the flames. Damon caught him in his arms, and let out a sigh of relief as he handed him to me and told me to put him in the car. I quickly did, then ran back to the van to find the paramedics each holding one of the girls tightly, lifting them up practically.

"Girls, remember what your daddy taught you?" Caroline asked. I looked to her in confusion then back at the girls, who were nodding in absolute fear. Then, exactly in time, they kicked backwards and flung an elbow into the men's torsos, sending them backwards. Abby lifted Sheila and hurled her over too, screaming, before even thinking of how she was going to get out. Sheila was seconds away from hitting her head on the concrete floor when Damon and I caught her at the same time. I ran her into the car, and ran back to Damon, who was on the floor bawling his eyes out as he looked to Abby, who was making no effort whatsoever to get out.

That was when we saw Stefan. He vamp sped into the van, grabbed Abby then tossed her to me and Caroline, before he flashed out of there. Damon stood up hesitantly, and walked over to Abby, who stood up and flung herself into his arms, crying. I joined them, crying more than I can remember, and we stood there, before Stefan made us separate and walk over to get in the car. Caroline got in the drivers seat, Stefan in the passenger, then me Damon and Abby in the back and Sheila on Abby's lap and Rudy on Damon's. They didn't think it would be ok to put either of them on the nearly 6 month pregnant lady's lap, and I was ok with that, as long as we were all here and a family, no matter how dysfunctional.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Damon pov.

Last night was awful. The kids kidnapped, locked in a flaming truck and Abby basically trying to sacrifice herself for her siblings. Thank God they all got out alright though. I don't know what I'd do without these kids. And they're not even mine!  
"Damon, I'm hungry!" Elena called to me from the shower. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, knocking on the shower door.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked, smiling as she poked her head out of the door.

"Cheese. Literally _anything_ with cheese. Ooh, and ice cream." She grinned. I nodded and leaned down to peck her lips once before walking back out of the room. I practically skipped down the stairs and actually ran into the kitchen. I knew what Elena is like when she is hungry, especially now that she's pregnant.

I grabbed the bread, butter and cheese, and picked a random knife from the drawer. I started humming as I got to work on buttering the bread. I quickly buttered it, put cheese on it and made a sandwhich, grabbing the lighter and quickly toasting it. I cut the sandwhich into triangles and put them on a plate, walking to the freezer and grabbing a tub of double chocolate ice cream and a spoon. I got everything and ran back up the stairs, careful not to drop anything but smiled at the sight infront of me when I walked back into the room.

Elena was in her pajamas and sat on the side of the bed which Rudy, Sheila and Abby were sleeping in. They were nacked after last nights events, Abby especially, and we got back around two thirty am. They decided they didn't want to be woken by anyone or anything.

Elena leaned down over them and kissed each of their foreheads, before seeing me watching her. She sat back down and held her hands out.

"Gimme, gimme." She giggled, laughing as I walked to her and handed her the plate and tub, bowing once she threw the tub on the floor next to her and took a large bite of the sandwhich, moaning in satisfaction. I laughed with her and sat next to her, lifting the tub and spoon off the floor and opening it, ignoring the glares I was getting from Elena in my periphial vision. I smirked as I dug out a scoop, popping the spoon in my mouth and swallowing, mimicking her satisfied moan. She wolfed down the rest of the sandwich, and put her hand out for the spoon. I gave it to her and she got a massive spoonful, piling it on and opening her mouth wide so she could get it all in. I laughed at the sight and pulled out my phone, taking a picture of her and laughing even more. She gave me the death glare, which only caused me to practically choke on my laughter. She hit me, harder than I would have expected. I stopped laughing, and rubbed my arm where she hit me.

"Ow, no need to be so cranky." I said playfully. She didn't hear the playful tone and started to cry. I sighed deeply and stood up, reaching for her and pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my lower back, and rested her head into the crook of my neck. I snaked my hands around her waist, and pulled her as close to me as she could go without putting pressure onto our babies. Only three and a bit more months and I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to have a family, with the most amazing woman on the planet. I chuckled and released Elena, crouching down and placing one hand on either side of her belly.

"Hey, baby girls. It's your daddy." I said softly, pressing a light kiss next to either of my hands. "I just wanted to say, I can't wait to meet you both, and I'm going to love you both so much. But if either of you have any boyfriends before you're eighteen, I will hurt them." Elena giggled, and rubbed her belly. I kissed all over the baby bump, which apparently tickled Elena as she was giggling madly. But I didn't stop until I had covered every inch of her bump. "I love you both." I finished, pressing one last long kiss on her tummy before standing up again, and looking at Elena's love filled eyes. "And I love you Elena Gilbert, soon-to-be Salvatore." I picked up her hand and looked at where the diamond covered ring was supposed to be. "Wheres the-" I began to ask, but was cut off by Elena.

"My hands and feet have been swelling and shrinking. I thought it would be best if I left the ring somewhere safe, so it's in my nightstand." She said. I nodded and looked down at her hand again, it did look larger than usual.

"Is it normal? What else happens? Does any of it hurt?" I asked, staring at her in concern. I just realised we were over halfway through the pregnancy and I didn't even know what happens throughout. I mentally nagged myself for it while I looked at her.

"Well, swelling is normal. Every pregnant woman gets swelling hands and feet. Uh, no it doesn't hurt, not yet anyway, but everything happening to me right now will get ten times worse in the nex few months. Then the babies come. And we get to live happily ever after as long as they aren't dopplegangers." She joked. I looked at her a bit frustrated. She could sense that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or scare you." She apologised. I nodded and took a deep breath. She held my hands in hers and got on her tiptoes, kissing my cheek over and over again. I gave in and pulled her face slightly so the next time she kissed me, it was my lips and I made sure to deepen the kiss, taking my hands out of hers and holding her face, rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs.

We stayed for quite a while, before Elena abruptly pulled back and clutched her stomach in pain.

"Damon, it hurts." She groaned, moving away from the kids on the bed and towards the doorway, staggering across the hall to our room. I followed her and sweeped her up bridal style, carrying her into our room and laying her down on the bed. I sat next to her, leaning over her protectively. She stared up at me, and then winced again. I felt tears burning in my eyes. I absolutely _hate_ seeing Elena in pain, and this was the worst I had seen her since we missed Bonnie's funeral. She pushed down on her stomach even more.

"Elena let go of your bump, you're going to crush it." I ordered as softly as I could. I took her hands in mine and she screamed in pain. By now the kids were awake and at the door, looking at Elena in worry. "Elena squeeze my hands as much as it hurts. It's okay. Just do it." I whispered. She closed her eyes and nodded, squeezing my hands, harder and harder by the second. I gritted my teeth in pain. She really is hurting. "CAROLINE!" I screamed. I felt a whoosh of wind and Caroline was right next to me, soon joined by Stefan. Elena screamed and I let the tears fall, onto Elena's head.

"What the- what's wrong with her?" I heard Caroline ask shakily. I shook my head and shut my eyes again as Elena squeezed even harder. I snapped my eyes open when the screaming just stopped, when the squeezing just stopped. Her eyes were closed and her hands dropped to her side, her chest barely moving.

"ELENA!" Me and Caroline shrieked, and we heard Abby cry and grab her phone. She dialled 911.

"Hi I need an ambulance to the Salvatore boarding house off the turning by Wickory Bridge and the second exit on the roundabout on Route 37. A pregnant woman was- she was screaming and she just stopped and- and we don't even know if she's breathing. Please, hurry." She said, and walked out the room with Sheila and Rudy in tow.  
"'Lena, baby please, don't do this. Just wake up, just open your eyes." I sobbed desperately. She took a deep gasp and her eyes slammed open.

"Damon, the pain, it's gone." She said. I looked at her confused, and she returned the look. "Damon, what does that mean?" She asked me, tears welling in her already red rimmed, chocolate coloured eyes. I shook my head in confusion and gathered her in my arms, hugging her close. I felt her return the hug, and felt safe, almost normal. At least I did until CareBear and Hero Hair involved themselves in our moment. I glared at Stefan in warning, until he started to laugh and backed away, gently dragging Blondie with him. They walked out of the room and I hugged Elena again, letting her sob into me. I leaned onto her, letting my body relax until the paramedics came into the room.

They checked her vitals, again, and did an ultrasound on the babies, checking their heartbeats and vitals. When they saw everything was normal, they said to her,

"Have you been eating and drinking?" She nodded. They wrote that down. "Have you been stressed out recently?" She nodded again, and looked to me asking me to explain.

"A few months ago her best friend died. Her husband couldn't live without her and killed himself, and we took their three kids in, but last night they were kidnapped and nearly killed, but saved by my brother and sister-in-law." I explained, realising I had made a mistake.

"When you say kidnapped and nearly killed, were they physically hurt?" I nodded slowly. They looked at me in concern. "Did you get them checked out?" I shook my head, and they looked at me with their eyes wide.

"The oldest kid said she didn't want to go. We tried to reason but she threatened to jump out the car and take her siblings with her. We couldn't have her getting hurt even more so we gave in and took them home. They've been fine today." I explained in as little detail as possible.

"Can we see them?" the taller one asked. I looked to Elena, and she nodded.

"Abby, bring Sheila and Rudy in here please." I called into the other room. The kids walked in less than half a minute later, and I smiled at them reassuringly. "These men want to see if you are okay after last night. Just let them check you out." I reasoned. I looked at Abby and she looked at me slightly angry, then nodded, nudging the kids in the direction of the medics. One by one, they got checked out, Rudy, then Sheila, then Abby. Rudy and Sheila were fine, but Abby had smoke caught in her lungs, which could leave damage permanently. She had to go for an operation.

They then went back to Elena, and told her she would have to stay in observation overnight as well as Abby.

"Can they at least get a room they can share?" I asked. They looked to eachother and nodded. At least they were going to be comfortable.

Getting Elena down the stairs and into the ambulance was a struggle. She kept demanding that if she wasn't allowed to walk then it was only me who could carry her downstairs. When the medics kept trying to argue and put her on a stretcher, she broke into tears and hid under the duvets, screaming every time one of them tried to touch her. She was afraid after what happened last night, so I told her she would be okay and that I would carry her. I picked her up bridal style and made my way to the stairs, slowly and carefully making my way down them with Elena pressing her face further and further into my shirt. The kids all came downstairs, Abby carrying a bag with a _lot_ of clothes. Caroline took it from her and lead the kids to the car.

"I'll bring them to the hospital. I'll meet you there and she will check in and all that." Caroline promised the medic. He hesitated and then nodded, getting in the drivers seat of the ambulance. The other medic got in the other side, and I put Elena in the back of the ambulance, sitting with her and holding her hand for the entire ride there. She kept looking at her stomach and then me, nothing else. I squeezed her hand every time the ambulance stopped at a crossing, or traffic lights. She was still terrified from what happened with the kids. She needed to know I was here. Always.

"'Lena, relax. I'm here for you, and I am not leaving your side. So suck it up." I said, laughing at the end. She smiled and rubbed her belly. I placed my hand on top of hers when the babies started to kick. "I just realised, we've only got one name picked out. We need another." I said softly. She thought for a second, then smiled brightly.

"Lilian, in honor of your-" She began, but I cut her off.

"My mother? Hell no, we are not naming our daughter after the bitch who stood and watched as Stefan and I were beat, who faked her death and left her family, and worst of all, gave Kai the idea to link Bonnie's life to yours. She did horrible things to me and you, I am not naming my daughter after her. She's been dead to me since before she even died." I said bitterly, tpractically spitting at her. Her smile vanished instantly, and her face was replaced with a look of hurt. She started to cry.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but those years you were gone were the hardest in my entire life. Those years you weren't here with me were the ones I did the most stupid things. Please, please, please forgive me for snapping, but I don't want any reminder of those years, and my mother is the biggest reminder of all. I don't want our daughter to be a reminder of her. I didn't want her to be in any way connected to _her._ Please understand." I begged. She stopped crying and nodded, understanding what I was saying. She smiled and leaned up to peck my lips with hers.

"How about we call her Jemma? After Jenna but with M for Miranda." I suggested. She looked up at me in pure love, something that thirty years ago I never would have expected. Not from her anyway.

"Thats perfect." She whispered. I leaned down to kiss her passionately, and she returned it. We stayed there until the ambulance pulled to a stop, but we hadn't even noticed until the medics came to get her out. They had brought her a wheelchair, but she wouldn't get in it until I promised her I would be the one pushing her. We finally got her in and I wheeled her into the ER, where Caroline, Stefan and the kids were waiting for us. We met them at check in and registered Elena and Abby for a room, and helped them settle in. As far as we knew, Elena would only be here for one night, but Abby could be here for a while. I looked at Caroline and smiled. She smiled back and I looked back at Elena, who was trying to stand and getting into a fit about her being allowed to do what she wants. I ran next to her and picked her up, cradling her as close to me as I could. She calmed down after a few minutes, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I set her on her feet and supported her back, holding her up by under her arms. She smiled at me and I walked her over to Caroline, who laughed at the sight.

"You know, I remember just before the twins were born. I refused to do anything unless they were on my terms. How do you not remember that, Damon. I was a nightmare." She confessed, laughing at the memory.

"Well, you're always a nightmare. And I was dead for most of your pregnancy." I reminded her. She stared at me, and Elena turned her head to stare at me. I forgot she wouldn't know about that. Oopsie... I looked at her and moved us towards the seats. She glared at me but sat down anyway.

"I completely forgot to tell you. About three years after you... died, my mother and her family were reunited with Lily's husband Julian. He had this sword and stone which, when pieced together, can send any supernatural being to their own personal hell, leaving their soul trapped in the stone. That son of a bitch stabbed me and Stefan with it and died but Bonnie got us back out, months later. Then I went on a killing spree. Well I killed one person while I was still readjusting. Then I demanded that wolf boy take me to your body so I could speak to you. Only, I hallucinated a guy from my hell in your coffin and-" I took a very deep breath, almost choking on it. "I burnt the coffin to the ground in order to pass the test, to get out of hell." I looked at her face, and saw that she was crying again. "But Enzo told me about a month later that it was a fake coffin, and you weren't inside it. I stopped hallucinating and everything went back to normal, well as normal as it was." I took another deep breath and looked into her eyes. She stood up and, when I went to help her, shook me off. I kept trying to help, but she turned around and slapped my cheek, hard. Caroline supported Elena's back and walked away, leaving me behind in the room with two dozen strangers staring at me. I punched the air in frustration and walked out the doors. I'm really going to have to work hard to get past that one.

Elena pov.

I sat in the hospital bed crying into Caroline's hair, sobbing harder every time she told me he was only hallucinating. She eventually gave up and asked me if I wanted to speak to him. I hesitantly nodded, and she went outside to get him. Ten minutes later she came back, angry as hell.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"He took off and he's not answering my calls. He's even changed his voicemail to 'Blondie, I don't want to speak to you so go away'. How can you put up with him?" She snapped. I felt my eyes tear up.

"He left me? He friggin left me!" I yelled. She sat next to me and hugged me as I let myself cry again.

"He didn't leave you, sweetie, he just wants to give you space to calm down. You were _really_ mad at him." She reasoned. I nodded but carried on crying.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop crying?" I asked, frustrated. She chuckled against my head.

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie. It's just the hormones." She chuckled. I nodded and hugged her again, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"'Lena? Can I come in or are you mad?" I heard him ask quietly. I pulled away from Caroline and looked at him. My face must have seemed fuming, because after a minute he went to walk away.

"Don't even _think_ about ditching me again." I snapped. He walked in and sat on the end of the bed, reaching for my hand. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want him near me right now, but I didn't stop him when he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I didn't stop him when he put his hand on my baby bump, or when he moved to kiss my forehead.

"Elena, I love you so much. Please don't stay mad at me for something I only did because of stupid hallucinations. You _do_ realise that I would never, ever do that to you if I kew what I was-" But I cut him off.

"If you're about to say if you knew what you were doing, you clearly did know. If you didn't know you wouldn't then you wouldn't be telling me because you wouldn't remember!" I shrieked at him. He moved backwards slightly, and I could tell my words got to him. Normally I would apologise to him, say I didn't want to hurt him. But right now I really don't care.

"No, do you know what, Elena? I haven't even got to this part yet, the part where what I did actually sank in. I told Julian to kill me, and get it over with. Because I couldn't live with the guilt of what I thought I'd done to you. I couldn't live with it, Elena! And I tried to get myself killed in so many ways, asked so many people to kill me because I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about life because I thought you were DEAD!" He roared back at me. I softened up a little, and shifted a little closer to him. He noticed that and moved closer to me too, and we both caved, joining in a hug. I pulled away, and looked at him, staring into his sapphire blue eyes.

"You wanted to _die?_ " I asked him in disbelief. He nodded and held my hand in his.

"I went to a club, where you have to wrestle another vampire until you die. Stefan saved me, he heard me ask Julian to rip my heart from my chest, he saw Julian start to, he knew what was going on and stopped him. He saved me. I didn't ask him to but he did, for about the a millionth time. I'm sorry, Elena. What I did, it was the worst thing I have ever done, and I will never, _ever_ , forgive myself for it. So forget that I asked you to forgive me, because I wouldn't either." He finished. He started playing with my hands, drawing shapes on the back of it with his fingers like he usually did when he was nervous or ashamed.

"Don't be afraid, baby. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you do. I _love_ you." I said. He stopped playing with my hand and out his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you too, Elena Gilbert. Please, please, please help me move on from this. I will not be able to without you. I really do love you, you mean the world to me and I really do hate myself for what I did. I hones-" I cut him off again, but this time with me smashing my lips on his, our mouths moving in sync with each others. I moved my hands, one to his neck and one to his waist. He ruffled his hands through my hair, and we both deepened the kiss, never letting the other go.

But we were forced to stop when Abby came in, saying she wanted to get changed. I laughed and Damon pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. He pecked my lips with his and walked out of the room. Abby started going through her drawers, looking for a t-shirt or something. She found what she was looking for and pulled off her top, throwing it onto her bed and pulling on a new one.

"Are you okay, Abby? I realised I haven't had a chance to ask you, and I just want to know." I whispered to her. She looked at me, and took her hair out, combing through it with her hands and pulling it into a ponytail.

"I'm fine, I mean, I have to go for surgery, but it doesn't hurt as much as I would have-" She was cut off as she began to cough into her hands, and when she stopped she looked up at me wide eyed. She showed me her hands. They were covered in blood. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, gasping and walking over to our ensuite bathroom. I heard her gag as she emptied the contents of her stomach. "ELENA IT'S BLOOD AGAIN!" She screamed, and I stood up. I ran out of the room and called for Damon.

"DAMON! DAMON PLEASE!" I yelled, ignoring the glares I was getting from passer-bys. He ran up to me, and held me in his arms. "It's Abby, she's coughing up blood and vomitting blood and I'm scared, Damon. I don't know what to do." I sobbed, into his shoulder. He ran into the bathroom.

"Elena, get a doctor!" He growled. I ran out of the room and screamed.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE!" I screamed, letting the tears fall. "PLEASE HURRY!" I screamed, lettig out a breath of relief as I saw three doctors sprinting towards me. "She just started coughing blood and vomitting and- wait, what happened to her?" I asked, confused as they carried her out of the bathroom. She didn't stop them or make a sound, she was unconscious. Damon came out behind them, tears streaming down his face. He opened his arms and I ran into them, wrapping my own around his back. "What's going on Damon? What's happening to her?" I sobbed. He put his face in my hair, probably trying to hide his tears from me.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." He whispered into my hair. I cried even harder. "She's going to be okay, 'Lena. She has to be okay. She can't leave us." I hear him whisper. I piulled out of the hug and put my hands on his cheeks, wiping away his tears. He tried to turn away, to hide himself from me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Don't hide from me, Damon. You don't have to bottle up your feelings to protect me, I want you to let me in." I whispered. He nodded and his eyes started welling up again. "It's okay, I'm right here." I reassured him. He cried into my hands.

"I'm scared. What if everything's not okay? What if she doesn't get better? I can't lose her, 'Lena. I'm not ready." He sobbed. I hugged him again and sobbed with him. Rudy and Sheila ran into the room.

"Abby, where are you?" They asked in unison. They were innocent and adorable and knew nothing.

"Abby had to, uh, go with the people who are making her all better. She could be a while." I told them, letting Damon go and crouching down to their height, opening my arms so they could hug me. I held them close to me. I saw Damon hesitantly walk towards us and crouch down, wrapping his arms around us.

"Why are you both crying?" Rudy asked. I sniffled and moved back a bit so I could look at him.

"Because we are a little scared. Last night scared us, sweetie." I answered half honestly. We were scared but not just because of last night. We were terrified for so many reasons, Klaus, last night, Abby, the idea of failing as parents to these kids or our kids. We were terrified by practically anything nowadays, and I was starting to get sick of it. They nodded and I stood up.  
"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked slowly. He looked up at me and nodded, following me as I lead him out of the room, leaving the kids in the hospital room. "i'm going to go to find out where she is and what's going on, are you coming with me and leaving the kids with Care or staying here with them?" I asked him. He beckoned behind me for Cartoline and I weakly smiled, starting to feel a little dizzy. "Damon, something's wrong." I said, clinging to his arm for support.

"HELP!" He yelled to the doctors at the far end of the room. "Stay with me, Elena. Open your eyes. Keep you-" Was all I heard. Then everything went black.

After what felt like years I opened my eyes, narrowing them under the brightness of the room.

"DAMON!" I screamed, thrashing around on the bed. He reached for my hand and I calmed down.

"It's ok, I'm here." I heard him reassure me, lightly squeezing my hands. He sat on the bed next to me and opened his arms. I crawled into them and hugged him.

"What happened, Damon?" I asked quietly. He took a deep breath and I could tell he was about to give me bad news.

"Your stress levels were too high, and you collapsed. They ran a few tests on you and the babies, and they said if your stress levels get anywhere near what they were while you are still pregnant, the babies might have to be born early to avoid any severe damage being done to them." He whispered. He took one of his hands and put them on my face, wiping away tears I didn't even realise were there.

"I meant with Abby, what's going on with Abby?" I muttered, and knew he heard me. He shuffled to the side of the bed and stood up, walking to the window. He loooked away and I choked on a sob. "Is she- is she okay?" I sobbed, holding back tears.

"I got word from the doctors a few minutes ago, they don't think she's going to make it. She lost too much blood and there was a lot more smoke in her lungs that the medics let on. There was never a chance of her making it, 'Lena. She has only hours left." He sobbed, putting his hands over his face, letting me hear what was going on in his emotions.

"NO! No she isn't. She's going to be fine Damon, you said so yourself. You said it." I cried frantically, my chest heaving. He ran back over to me and gathered me in his arms. I let myself cry, and didn't stop myself when I started to scream in anger. He started to roar as well, not even attempting to stop me.

"We can take the kids and say goodbye." He choked out. I cried and nodded, gathering myself and standing up, clinging to Damon for support. We told the kids that they had to come with us to go see Abby, and they followed us happily. Together, we made our way to the elavators and waited as it went to floor 6, the floor people go in to wait until they die. I shuddered at the thought and held back more tears, my grip on Damon's arm. He lead us into room 43, and hesitated before walking in with me and the kids in tow. She was awake, but barely.

"ABBY!" The kids cried in joy, running over to hug her.

"Hi babies, you okay?" she asked quietly, holding one of her siblings hands in each of hers. They both nodded and told her about the last few hours with Aunty Caroline and Uncle Stefan. She listened carefully, laughing when Rudy told her that he fell down the stairs almost. Sheila kept complaining that the food here was nasty. "Sounds like you've been having fun then." She said, I started to cry again. "I'm going to talk to Elena and Damon for a little bit, can you wait outside for me?" She asked the kids. They nodded and ran outside, shutting the door behind them. "Hi." She said, looking at me with tears glistening in her eyes. "Elena, please don't cry. I'll be with my mom and dad. I'll find them and we will find peace together." She explained, trying to convince me.

"You're 13 years old, you shouldn't have to be going anywhere. You're not ready!" I snapped, crying even harder. She took my hand and held it tight, not letting go. We heard Damon sob in the corner, and Abby took his hand in her free one, holding both our hands close to eachother.

"Thank you both, for everything. Thank you for taking me and my brother and sister in after the worst thing imginable happened, after we became orphans. Thank you for looking out for us, for catching them last night. I will never be able to repay you for that. I love you both." She cried, sniffling every now and again. I choked back another sob.

"Please don't leave us. We can't lose another person, another person who means as much to us as you do. You might be Bonnie and Enzo's daughter, but you and your siblings are our family." I sobbed, my vision becoming blurred because of the tears I was holding back. I let them out and didn't let her hand go as they fell onto both our hands. Damon let out a strangled sob.

"NO! You do not get to die on us!" He roared, making both me and Abby jump. He threw Abby's hand down and grabbed his phone, texting someone. "I love you, Abby St. John. There is no way I am letting another person I love die. Not when there's something that can be done about it." He spat, looking into my eyes. I realised what he meant and shook my head.

Just then Stefan walked into the room. He bit his wrist and marched next to Abby. She started to protest, and I stood protectively infront of her. Damon shot me a warning glare, and I looked back at him in pure anger.

"Stefan, don't you dare!" I spat. He looked hurt for a second, but looked back at Abby.

"She's going to _die_ , Elena. I can heal her. Does that not mean anything to you?" He spat back, and I looked at her. She looked up at me, a hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"No, get away from me Stefan. I'm not going to. What if it goes wrong, what if I turn into a vampire? I don't want that, and I'd rather die now than have that." She reasoned. I understood where she was coming from. I didn't want to be a vampire either. I wanted to stay human. I sat next to her and held both her hands in mine.

"Abby, we want to help you, to protect you. Think of your brother and sister, and when you don't walk out of this room and come home, ever. Think of how they will feel without you, without their big sister, who has protected them and loved them in so many ways. You have made these last few months possible for them, and without you, I don't know how any of us can help them. And I want these babies to be born and have their super awesome best friend Abby. If you want, you can be their sister. If you want, you can be whatever you want. So please just do this, let Stefan heal you. He will compell the doctors to let you go and we will spend the night at your parents, where no vampires can get in. We will stay there until the vampire blood has passed through your system and you will be fine. Just let Stefan help you. Please." I begged, realising she had stopped trying to protest. She nodded, and Stefan rebit his wrist, moving close to her and holding it out to her. She took his wrist in her hands and pulled it to her lips, she started to drink.

The heart monitor started beeping at a more healthy pace. She pulled her mouth away and wiped her face, swallowing the little blood left in her mouth. She looked at me and smiled weakly, nodding back at me. She stood up.

"I feel normal again." She said joyfully, spinning in circles and laughing. The younger kids came running in, looking scared.

"He's here, he's here!" They cried. I looked to Damon in confusion and he returned the look. "He said he wants to hurt us. He said he wants us dead." They cried. Damon grabbed Sheila, Stefan grabbed Rudy and I took Abby's hand in mine, dragging her. One by one, we climbed out the window, getting onto the fire escape ladder and running down.  
"Who was it, Sheila?" Damon asked her. She looked at him and made a noise.

"He said his name was Kol, I think. And there was a woman with him, she said her name was Rebekah." She blurted. Stefan, Damon and I looked at one another and then told the kids that no matter what, they had to run. I was beginning to get exhausted, and Abby was already dragging me. Stefan got the kids to go up ahead with Damon so he could carry me. He sweeped me up bridal style and I lookd at him, smiling. This felt awkward. We made our way to them and Stefan put me in the car, in the back with Sheila and Rudy. They were hugging and shaking, afraid of the two people they only spoke to for a minute. Damon and Abby were in the front, and Stefan said he needed to get Caroline. Damon slammed on the gas pedal and we sped off towards what I assumed was Bonnie and Enzo's house, before they died. I hugged the kids from the side and they started to stop shaking. We pulled into the garage. We all got out and ran inside the house, but Damon stayed to lock the car and garage door.

"DAMON HURRY!" I called, looking between him and the kids, who were running up the stairs. He staggered back to me, smiling faintly, blood trickling from his waist. "DAMON!" I cried. I ran forward and caught him as he fell, still smiling at me.

"It's okay, go, hide with the kids." He whispered. I shook my head and sat down, resting his head in my lap. I looked at his hand and almost laughed. He had Ric's ring on. I let out a breath of relief.

"Come back to me, baby." I sobbed, pressing kisses to his forehead. I heard a clanging coming from the garage door and laughed. It was the Mikaelsons trying to get in. I guess the house was signed over to the kids. I pulled Damon's body into the living room, covering his wound with a scarf and making him as comfortable as I could.

"'Lena, I need you to kill me. This is going to take forever, just get it over with." He pleaded. I gasped in horror at what he had just asked and almost protested before I realised he was right. I let go of his hands and covered his nose and mouth. "I love you." He said before I squeezed down, crying my heart out. He stopped moving and lay there, his ocean blue eyes staring up at me.

I cried even more. "I love you, Damon Salvatore." I sobbed quietly, standing up and walking over to the kitchen to wash my hands. When my hands were washed, I heard laughter from the little kids. I walked up the stairs, so quietly they didn't hear me. I pushed their bedroom door open and it creaked. Abby screamed and the little kids did too.

"It's only me, it's only me." I said softly, walking in and sitting beside them all. "What you been doing?" I asked. They looked at one another and then looked back at me.

"Abby's been telling us stories about momma and dadda. When are they coming back? I miss them." Rudy whispered. I looked at Abby, and she looked at Sheila.

"Sweetie, you aren't going to see your parents for a long time. They had to go on a secret mission to a place called heaven, and once you go there you can't come back." I explained, leaning forward and kissing his head. He looked up at me and I saw he had started crying. "Don't cry sweetie, you'll see them again. Everyone goes to heaven, you see. When they have had the perfect life with the perfect people they go to heaven, and complete a mission. Your parents went there, I'm going to go there, Damon's going to go there and so are all of you." I told him. His eyes lit up a bit and I smiled down at him. He smiled back.

We heard a noise from downstairs.

"You guys wanna pla hide and seek?" I asked them. They nodded and smiled. "Great. You guys hide, and you stay in your hiding spaces in absolute silence until I find you okay? Rules are you have to hide upstairs and stay there until I come and get you. Best hiding place wins a candy bar." I told them. The younger kids smiled and stood up. I stood up too and went to walk downstairs. I heard their footsteps creaking and them laughing.

I went into the kitchen and took out a stake from the wine cabinet. I knew Bonnie wouldn't have a house without stakes, and I knew she wouldn't want her kids finding them, so the wine cabinet was my first idea. I pulled out the first one I saw. I held it up and walked over to Damon. He suddenly sat up and took in a deep breath. I threw the stake down and walked over to him, hugging him.

"There's something in here." He told me. I heard Sheila scream and we both ran up the stairs. The kids were gone... Again.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8.

Damon pov.

They were all gone. It's been over two months and we still haven't found them. Elena is now seven and a half months pregnant, and we can't find the kids.

The second we saw they were gone we called the police. Elena had to reopen my stab wound ever so slightly incase they questioned the blood in the house, and we had an ambulance and three police cars with us in less that ten minutes. Elena and I spoke to the cops, telling them that we aren't the kids real parents but we took them in after their real parents died, that this was the second time they had been taken from us in the last week and that the youngest had breathing issues and no medical help out there. We go to the station weekly to meet with the officers working on the case. They think they have leads, but they never turn out okay.

"Miss Glibert, Mr Salvatore?" We heard a faint voice ask from behind us as we got out the car. We turned around. "I have some good news and some bad, which would you like to hear first?" The short man asked. I did't even look at Elena, but we answered in unison. "Bad." He looked at us and beckoned for us to move to the building. We followed him and we went inside, trailing him as he lead us into his office. He closed the door behind him and sat down. We stayed standing.

"There was a mass murder in a small town in California. Days before, your children were believed to have been spotted on the same street being chased by a tall blonde woman. Matching the description you gave us of the woman who chased you all back to the house they were taken from. Her companion was not seen chasing them, but is now wanted for the mass murder and the kidnapping." He said, looking between mine and Damon's facial expressions. My face was blank, Elena's was pained. "The good news, however, is that we examined the bodies. None of them were Abby, Sheila or Rudy. They could possibly be alive." He finished. I felt a weight lift off my chest and I looked to Elena. She looked at me and exhaled deeply. I held her hand and she squeezed mine in a reassuring way. She looked at me and I smiled at her. We looked at one another almost forgetting our problems. I turned around and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and clutched her stomach tightly.

"I think the babies want to get out." She hissed. I looked at her and smiled, then frowned. There were still two months of growing for the babies to do. They weren't ready to be born. I looked at her in concern. She reached over and held me for support. I helped her up and started walking to the door.

We got in the car and I put Elena in the back, so that if she had another contraction and thrashed she couldn't jog me and we wouldn't crash. I sped to the hospital, and pulled up right outside. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her side, sweeping her up and running inside.

"I NEED HELP!" I called out to any doctors within a mile. Two nurses came running my way with a stretcher, and I placed her on it on her back, holding her hand as the nurses carried her into a room. I held her hand and put my free arm on the side of the stretcher as she kept thrashing and moving. The nurses ran into a free room and helped me lift her off the stretcher and onto the bed. She started to scream.

"DAMON IT HURTS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" She cried. I held her hand with one of mine and used the other to grab my phone as it started to ring. Unknown caller.

"Hello?" I yelled. Elena started to shriek again.

"D-D-Damon?" I heard a familiar voice say. I pulled my hand from Elena's and went to the door.

"ABBY?" I yelled at the phone. I began to laugh. "You have the worst timing ever." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Listen to me, I haven't got much time. Rebekah and Kol are out. They locked us in and they'll be back soon. Can you call the cops and get them to 913 Sunnyside Lane? In Amador, I think. They punished us after we ran out the other day, Rudy can barely walk and I think Sheila has a broken arm. I kicked them and both my leg bones are shattered. We can't run anywhere Damon. I need you to- CRAP they're home! I have to go. I love you." she explained. I put the phone down and dialled 911.

"Hello, I need police and an ambulance to 913 Sunnyside Lane in Amador City. The kidnapped siblings are there, I am their guardian and they just called me, their abductors left them for a minute and they called me. Please hurry, they said they all are hurt and have broken bones." I blurted then hung up, looking back at Elena who was rolling from side to side in pain. I held her hand again and kissed her forehead. "I'm sending the police to the address Abby gave me. She called me, they're all okay." I blubbered. Her face lit up for a second and she let out an ear piercing shriek. A nurse walked in, saying Elena was ready to go to the delivery room.

"They're okay?" She asked me as the doctors wheeled her out, her face disbelieving. I nodded and she smiled, but it disappeared quickly as she screamed again, tears falling down her face. We dealt with another eleven pushes, and finally, at nine fourty seven am, baby 1 was born. She was healthy for a premature baby, four and a half pounds, about eleven inches long. Seven minutes later, at nine fifty four am, baby 2 was born, also healthy, four and a half pounds and eleven inches also. I took them both once they had both been wrapped in pink blankets, and put one in Elena's arms.

"Which one's which?" I asked the nurse. She came over and said that Elena was holding baby 1 and I was holding baby 2. I looked at Elena and smiled. "Which one are you holding, Bonnie or Jemma?" I asked her. She looked in thought for a second then decided. "Jemma. I don't even know why, before you ask." She said. I nodded and looked down at the squirming baby in my arms.

"Hello, Bonnie. Welcome to the world. I'm your daddy." I whispered, lifting her up to my face and kissing her face softly. She started to cry. "What? What did I do?" I asked, looking up at Elena who was laughing at me.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong? How the hell have I messed up already?" I asked. She stood up and walked over to me with Bonnie. She dialled down her laughter and demonstrated how to hold her. One hand under her back, one hand cradling her head. I did that and held her close to me, rocking her up and down as I did. She stopped crying after a minute and fell asleep. Jemma knew she was safe with me. And thank God for that. I couldn't stand the sound of her crying, it broke my heart, she gets that from her mother.

Soon after, Elena managed to get Bonnie to sleep. When they were both fast asleep we swapped over, me taking Bonnie and Elena taking Jemma. We sat on the bed, so close we were touching, our babie's head touching slightly. I leaned over to Elena, and kissed her sweetly. There were footsteps coming from outside the room, so we pulled away. The footsteps started running, getting closer and closer. The door slammed open, and Abby, Sheila and Rudy came in, Sheila and Rudy working together to push Abby, who was in a wheelchair.

"KIDS!" Elena yelled, waking the babies who began to cry. The kids looked at the babies and smiled. We calmed the babies down, got them back to sleep and put them in the plastic baby cart big enough for both of them, covering them with the blankets. When they were asleep we hugged Sheila and Rudy, holding them closer to us that ever before. I let go of the kids and walked over to Abby, leaning down and hugging her tightly. Before I knew it, Sheila, Rudy and Elena were hugging us from all round. We were creating a pool of tears.

"Where you in California the whole time?" I asked Abby quietly. She shook her head.

"We stayed in one state for a week, then moved on. They didn't want to risk us being found. We started in New York, then Texas and I stopped keeping track after that. They took us and moved on while we were asleep." She muttered back to me. Elena heard and started to cry.

"I swear to God I will ki-" I began. I stopped when one of the twins started to cry. I checked the foot of the blanket and saw it was Jemma. I picked her up and hugged her, but seconds after I did, Bonnie woke up crying. Elena picked her up and brought her over to Abby, who looked on the brink of tears.

"This is Bonnie. We haven't thought of a middle name yet but I want you to meet her." She said. I smiled and lifted Jemma so she was pressed against my chest vertically. She stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. I didn't put her down this time. I looked at her and hugged her, pressing my face against her raven haired head. I drifted my gaze over to Elena, who was no longer holding Bonnie. She was looking over at Abby, who had Bonnie on her lap, crying at the sight of her.

"Sorry, it's just that she's beautiful. Is the other one identical? Wait what did you even call the other one?" Abby asked us, sniffling a little.

"So far Bonnie and Jemma are identical. Wait, 'Lena, have we told your brother and Ric and Caroline that they have been born?" I asked her. She thought for a second then looked at me, shaking her head. I put the sleeping Jemma down on her back, walking over to take Bonnie from Abby and putting her next to her sister. She was also sleeping, so I took my phone out and took multiple pictures of them. Elena came next to me and took some more, of the identical sleeping girls.

When we ran out of storage on our phones, I went onto whatsapp and started a group chat with Ric, Jer, Georgina, Caroline, Stefan and Elena. I sent out the pictures of the twins with a caption _'Bonnie and Jemma okay, sleeping at last!'._ Elena looked at the picture and laughed, changing her homescreen and lockscreen. I did the same on my phone, realising every photo I took was exactly the same. I deleted a majority of them and Elena did the same.

The nurse came in with two bottles.

"Have you got formula on you or would you like to buy some from the hospital?" She asked. I looked at Elena who shook her head. We hadn't got anything yet, we were supposed to go today but the babies came early.

"How much?" I asked her. She pulled out a notepad from her pocket and flipped through.

"It depends, per bottle it is $2.50, but do you want to buy the tub of it to get you started?" she told us. I looked back at Elena and she nodded. "Okay then, that will be $5 please." She asked, and I searched through my pockets and gave it to her. She said thank you, put the bottles down and walked out of the room, returning five minutes later with a massive tub of baby formula and a jar of heated milk.

"Normally, you put the formula in with the milk and then heat it, but we wanted to give you a chance to make the bottles up for the first time so you could learn, so we had to bring heated milk and formula separate." She explained, handing Elena and me a bottle each, and putting the jar and tub on the nightstand next to the baby cart. I got a spoon from the nurse, and gave Elena another. We put two spoonfuls of the chalk coloured powder in the bottles, poured the milk in, put the lids on them and shook. We shook them until they were clear and each squirted a bit on our wrists, checking the temperature.

I put the bottle down for a second and picked up Bonnie carefully. I shook her a little, and she woke up. I rested her in one arm and picked the bottle up with the other, holding it up and resting the nip of it on her lip. She opened her mouth and started to gulp down the milk. I looked up at Elena, who had given her half of the bottle and was now rubbing her back. Uh oh.

I quickly pulled the bottle out of her mouth and sat her upright, looking up at Elena for help. She saw me and smiled, turning Jemma so I could see how it was done. She was carefully rubbing up and down her back, patting it sometimes. Eventually, Jemma burped and Elena smiled, kissing her forehead and then proceeding to feed her again.

I started rubbing and patting Bonnie's back, and afteer what felt like half an hour, she burped. I picked her up, hugged her and laid her down on her back, proceeding to feed her again. She finally finished her bottle, and I burped her again. This time it didn't take as long as before, and after a couple of minutes she opened her mouth, letting her wind out. I smiled at her and kissed her, holding her close to me. Elena did the same with Jemma, and we walked to each other, holding the twins out so they were facing us. I looked to Elena and smirked.

"We made perfect little girls." I whispered right in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled,, leaning up to kiss me gently.

"Do you want to go baby shopping tomorrow? I can ask Abby if she knows where Sheila and Rudy's baby carriers are and we can get everything else." She suggested. I thought for a second and then looked across the roomat her. She smiled back and nodded at me. I smirked back and carefully rested Bonnie on one of my arms, using the other to take out my phone and dial Blondie. She picked up on the third ring.

"Blondie? How would you like to come and meet your nieces?" I asked smugly. "They're pretty damn awesome." I finished.

"What's the room number? I'm already downstairs." She shot back.

"Uh, what's the room number?" I asked Elena. She looked behind her and pointed. "312" Blondie hung up and not even two minutes later she was at the door.

"Why didn't you call me?" She demanded. I shot her a warning glare, but she ignored it. "You know I would've called you the second I had my twins if you were here." She shot at her. Elena began to tear up and handed Jemma to me. I took her and put both twins in the cart, then turned round to Caroline with a look of pure anger.

"You stupid cow! Elena had the twins not even an hour ago and you are snapping at her. Excuse her if she would like to spend an hour with her children, and then call you." I snapped at her. She looked at me and realisation hit her, her face instantly softening at Elena, who was already crying.

"I'm sorry. I really am I just remembered when I was having Lizzie and Josie. I was going to call you, because I had them prematurely too, but I couldn't. All I wanted was for you to be there but you weren't, and I atleast hoped you felt that way with me." She apologised, looking at Elena with hope. Elena wiped her tears and walked up to Caroline, hugging her tightly. "I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Elena." she whispered.

"And she finally realises she _is_ stupid." I murmured sarcastically. The girls pulled apart and both glared at me, but Elena couldn't and ended up bursting into laughter. I laughed too, and eventually, so did Caroline.

"Right, if you are alright then I'm going to get the baby stu-" I began, but Blondie cut me off.

"After I found out you were having twins I got all the stuff from Lizzie and Josie incase you needed it. You can have it all if you want, or at least use it until you have your own. I even brought the onesies they wore the day they were born, and two slings. You can strap them to you and you can carry them anywhere." She blubbered. I laughed at her enthusiasm, and Elena and I hugged her and thanked her. She opened the bag I hadn't even noticed she was carrying and pulled out two onesies and two silky straps. She gave them all to me. I walked over to the twins and took the blankets off, quickly changing each of their diapers and tossing the dirty ones in the bin. I then started to dress Bonnie in a black onesie with 'Daddie's girl' written on it in silver sparkles. Elena put Jemma in a white onesie with 'Mommie's girl' written on it in black. We started on the straps but the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry to inter- where do you think you are going? I haven't had your discharge papers finished and signed yet." She told us. I groaned, and Elena did her pouty face.

"We wanted to go baby shopping. In case you weren't aware they were due in just under two months. We haven't even started the nursery yet." I snapped at her. She looked at me all judgey but stopped when she saw Caroline marching up to her and looking at her straight in the eye. She was compelling her.

"You are going to let Elena Gilbert and her babies out of the hospital. You will get the discharge papers and bring them to me, and I will sign them. Do you understand?" She asked, the nurses' pupils dialating.

"I understand." Caroline let her go and the nurse turned to me and Elena. "You can go whenever you want, but your friend is going to have to stay with me and sign the papers for you." She said. I nodded and smiled at her and Caroline, then asked Caroline to help me with the sling. She set up the sling on me and Elena, then turned to the nurse who had all of the papers.

"Go, have fun. Wait- let me get a family pic of you guys." She grinned. I looked at Elena and she nodded, leaning so Jemma was in full view by the camera. I did the same thing for Bonnie, and Elena and I both smiled at Caroline, who was fumbling in her bag, looking for her camera. She finally found it, and we took the picture. We filled Elena's handbag with diapers and made up four bottles, putting them all in her bag. I grabbed my wallet and got us a bus ticket, and we got the next bus into the mall.

When we got off the bus, Elena and I all but ran to the baby store. We went straight for the carriers, and got a twin set fot the girls. We bought them and had someone set them up for the twins, as these slings were awkward and uncomfortable. We put the girls in them and went over to the crib section, where we ran into Jeremy and Georgina.

Jeremy looked at us and the twins in confusion. I'm guessing he didn't check his phone.

"When did you have the twins?" He asked Elena awkwardly. She looked at him and answered.

"About ten to nine this morning baby 1 came out, and a few minutes later baby 2 came. This is Bonnie," she said, pointing at the carrier I was holding, "and this is Jemma, after mom and Jenna." She told them. Jeremy smiled and looked down at Jemma, while Georgina looked like she was daydreaming at the sight of Bonnie.

They asked if they could hold themso we got both girls out, giving Bonnie to Jeremy and Jemma to Georgina. When they were ready, they put them back in the carriers.

"What are you doing in a baby store anyway?" I asked them. They looked at eachother and then at both of us.

"We are pregnant!" They exclaimed at the same time. Elena hugged and kissed them both on the cheek. I hugged Georgina and awkwardly shook Jeremy's hand. I hope Elena didn't notice that. We went round the rest of the store together, picking out a load of different things for the kids, two cribs, two mattresses, a load of blankets, two changing tables, a double stroller, clothes, lots of them, highchairs, pacifiers, bibs, burping cloths, baby proof for the house, and loads of toys and teddies, two bouncers and paint for the nursery. By the time we were done, it was closing time and we had to get a truck to drive us and the stuff home. Well, it was only supposed to drive the stuff back, but I slipped him an extra $30 and they agreed to drive us home too.

When we pulled up, they helped us carry everything inside. We set the cribs up in our room and fed the girls before putting them to bed. When they were sleeping Elena and I went into one of the spare rooms and saw Abby, Sheila and Rudy talking.

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" I asked them. Abby looked at us and smiled.

"Just talking about the babies. They are adorable, congratulations." She exclaimed. We nodded and I decided to ask them something important.

"Hey, guys, how would you feel about all having your own rooms?" I asked. They stared at me and smiled. They looked at one another and decided they needed a minute to talk. We left them to talk.

"So when are we going to find the time to decorate four rooms?" Elena joked. I playfully nudged her and she giggled. I hugged her and we walked into our room where the twins were sleeping. I heard the doorbell ring and went to check who it was when Elena smelled something and changed the twins diapers. I was literally saved by the bell.

I opened the door and saw Caroline and Ric's daughters. They were carrying two boxes of stuff each. I saw Caroline and Stefan bobbling over with even more boxes.

"Hey guys, what you got there?" I asked cheekily, with my smirk that annoys the hell out of everyone but Elena. They scoffed and barged past me, straight into the living room, dropping the boxes onto the couch and stretching. "What the- Blondie what the hell is all this?" I questioned her as she walked through the door and straight towards the stairs with Stefan in tow. "Brother, what is all this?" I asked Stefan, knowing he would answer me.

"Presents, for your kids." He answered, huffing as Caroline snapped for him to hurry up. I looked to the sipheners for help, but they shrugged their shoulders and walking to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of lemonade. They each took a sip and sighed in satisfaction, the way Elena did whenever she ate ice cream. When she was pregnant anyway.

"What?" I asked in a slightly irritataed way.

"Yeah, Care wanted you guys to have a bunch of stuff, I don't even know what. II was out with the girls and when we got back she forced us all to carry the boxes." He defended, smiling at the memory. Just then Caroline walked back into the room with Elena, each carrying one of the twins. I smiled at them and almost laughed at the sight of Elena holding Jemma out to Stefan and Stefan struggling to hold her right. It was a lot funnier than it sounded.

Eventually, when Stefan nearly dropped Jemma, Elena decided to take her back. She handed her to Josie, who was slowly edging towards the babies. Lizzie looked at her mom and held out her arms, opening and closing her hands in excitement. Caroline handed the baby to her and beamed proudly at the sight of each of her daughters holding one of her neices. It was heart warming.

"Hey, guys, I actually have something to tell you." Josie blurted out. We all looked at her, and she took i a deep, shaky breath, similar to the one I had taken when I found out Elena was pregnant. Uh oh! It can't be, well iit can but Ric would kill her. "I'm- uh, well it's hard to say. Only Lizzie knows so far- I'm pregnant." She rambled. I stared at her wide eyed, and looked at Caroline whose face had gone blank. Just then her face started to change into a look of oure anger. This was not going to end well...

Elena pov.

Damon watched with wide eyes as Caroline let out her rage.

"OH MY GOD JOSIE YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN!" She shrieked, causing both Jemma and Bonnie to cry. I took Jemma and Damon took Bonnie, and we headed upstairs to give them a moment.

"YOU ARE SO OUT OF IT. BY SEVENTEEN YOU WERE DEAD!" I heard Josie screach at Care. It took every ounce of my will not to go and defend them both. But I had the girls to think of, and three sleeping kids upstairs. Oh crap, the kids. I started to run up the stairs, ignoring it when I felt Jemma puke all over my shirt.

I sprinted into the kids room and let out a heavy breath of relief when I saw them all sleeping. They still haven't decided on if they want their own rooms, so in the meantime they are sharing.

I sighed in content as Damon came up behind me and, holding Bonnie in one arm, wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I turned around and Damon let go of me so he could hold Bonnie properly; we held the twins so they were touching, Damon and I looking at the almost identical sleeping girls. The only difference I could see was that Bonnie had straight raven black locks of hair and Jemma had curly little wips of raven black hair.

I could see two of my features in each of their faces, the nose and mouth. The rest of the perfection was all Damon, their piercing blie eyes, their hair, their face shapes. It was practically all him, which made them perfect. Anyone who thought otherwise Damon or I would take care of. Actually no. Damon would take care of, I'd encourage him in the moment then realise what he did and scold him for it. Yup, that's how we work.

"Baby, are we going to put these guys back to bed?" Damon asked. "Or are we going to have a little family bonding?" He finished. I thought for a second before answering him.

"Is there a crib in our room?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled, leading him into our room and placing Jemma on the bed, then moving on to pulling the crib right to the foot of the bed. Damon pllace Bonnie down and the babies started to cry, but we continued pulling the crib. When it was finally touching the bed, we each picked up one of the girls, not really caring which one. We rocked them back and forth, hugging them, kissing them and pacing with them.

When they eventually calmed down, Damon gave Jemma back to me and I stood there with both of my girls. My gorgeous little babies, my life. I kissed each of their foreheads, and smiled down at them. I didn't even notice that Damon had left the room, nor that there was someone behind me. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him, Klaus.

"Hello, love. Congratulations, by the way." He smirked in the accent I knew Caroline would cave in to, the one I swore I never would. He grinned at me.

"What the hell are you doing here? How the- how did you get in?" I snapped, causing Bonnie to whimper. I started to rock both girls, and walked across the room, letting out a fearful huff. I looked out the window and saw Damon and Stefan talking, and Stefan trying not to laugh as he listened to the commotion downstairs. Caroline was ranting at Josie for ruining her life when she needs to think about more important things.

"Now that's no way to treat a visitor. Is it, love? Anyhow I came to say, I will not harm you or your babies, either of them. I have a daughter too, young Hope, and if anything happened to her... Well you've seen me in a temper." he rambled, and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I walked to the crib and put the girls down, staring at Klaus cautiously. He stood still and smiled genuinely. "I might go down and see Caroline, she seems to be in a bit of a pickle." He joked. I walked over to him and stopped him.

"Thank you, Klaus." I whispered, tiptoeing so I could hug him. To my surprise, he returned the hug and didn't pull back. I let him go and smiled back at him, walking over to the crib. I looked down at my wriggling angels and took them out, one by one, and placed them on the bed. I leaned up as tall as I could to the window and saw that Stefan was now looking angry as hell as he stormed back into the house, closely followed by Stefan, who was begging him to calm down. I picked up the girls and almost ran down the stairs to ensure Damon that the girls and I were fine. He sighed deeply and ran to us when he saw me, taking Jemma and holding her close to him before he looked back at Klaus, who was fuming by now.

"Elena, love, would you like to tell them of the peace offering I have placed? Or should I?" He grinned. I looked at Damon, who snapped his head round to look at me. I smiled.

"Damon, he said he wouldn't hurt any of us, me or the girls. He said he couldn''t imagine if anything happened to his daughter, so he wouldn't hurt either of ours." I explained, and smiled at the look of shock and happiness on his face. He turned back to Klaus and balanced Jemma in one of his arms, reaching the other one out to Klaus for him to shake. He shook his hand and smiled back at Damon, and Caroline tugged at his sleeve for Klaus to turn around. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and I think it was Hayley, standing protectively infront of a girl who looked no older than nineteen. She scoffed at them.

"Hayley, love, they won't hurt her. I told them I wouldn't hurt their kids." Klaus muttered to Hayley, who moved away from the girl. Klaus turned back round to face us. "Everyone, this is mine and Hayley's daughter, Hope Mikaelson. Hope, this is Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline's two daughters, and Damon and Elena's twin daughters. I am afraid I don't know their names yet though." He finished, smiling when his siblings allowed Hope to come to him and look at everyone she had just been intoduced to. I smiled at her and she returned the smile, looking at me and then Bonnie, who I had turned so she could see the family in front of us.

"Oh, uh, this is Bonnie and Damon is holding Jemma." I said. They all looked at me and then Damon.

"Where is Bonnie Bennet?" Elijah asked softly. Everyone turned around to him. Caroline nd I looked at eachother then turned back to him. Care spoke up.

"She died, in a car crash." She whispered to them. I felt tears threatening to spill down my face, and did nothing to stop them. Everyone looked at me in pure pity. "That's not even the worst part." Stefan muttered. I had almost forgotten he was here. Kol turned to look at me. I looked back at him in confusion. When did he rise from the dead? It didn't matter, I would ask him later and appologise for everything I ever did.

"What is the worst part?" Kol asked eerily. Everyone in the room turned to look at me and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Seventeen years ago Stefan and Damon's mom told this psychotic asswhole who was also a witch to link my life to Bonnies, so that as long as she is alive, I was dead." I spat out. The looks I saw as I looked around the room were those of pure horror and disgust. Damon still looked hurt every time he heard of the curse. I looked over at him but when he saw me he looked straight at Hayley, desperately trying to avoid my gaze.

"Oh, did she mention that she was also pregnant when that happened to her?" He said bitterly. Everyone gasped and looked at me and the baby in my arms. Jemma and Bonnie had both begun to squirm so I took them both and went into the kitchen so I could make them a bottle each. Josie followed me, and Lizzie followed her.

"Hey, girls. Josie I am so happy for you, I will try and calm your mom down, but she'll come round soon enough anyway." I said softly, trying to get the attention off of me and the babies. I needed her to know I will be here for her anyways.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded and handed her the straight haired twin, Jemma I think. God, why am I such bad mom? I can't even tell my daughters apart? As if they knew what I was thinking, both twins started to cry. I rocked Bonnie and when that didn't work I handed her to Lizzie and quickly made their bottles, heating them and adding the formula, squeezing a little onto each of my wrists to check the temperature. Caroline walked in and took Jemma from Josie, and I looked at her in warning. Caroline was in a very bad mood right now and I know Damon wouldn't want her around the girls.

As if on cue, he marched in after Caroline and took Jemma off of her, scowling at both me and Caroline. He grabbed a bottle and began to feed it to her, and I gave the other bottle to Lizzie, who fed and burped Bonnie. Damon sat Jemma up in his arms and burped her, looking less mad at the world when she finally let out her wind. I walked over to Josie, who was now crying.

"Who?" She hissed. I looked at her, shocked at the amount of hate she had managed to gather. "Jo, I said, _who._ " She snapped. Josie looked at her mom and took a deep breath.

"Tyler. My boyfriend. The man I love. I love him, mom." She sobbed fiercly, backing away when her mother tried to comfort her. I gently pushed her towards her mother, who opened her arms for her daughter and began to cry with her. Josie ran into her arms after a moments hesitation and hugged her tightly. Stefan and Damon walked in, Damon still holding Jemma, and almost cried at what they had heard.

"I. Can't. Believe. Tyler." Stefan hissed at no one in particular. Lizzie walked over to me and handed me Bonnie before walking over to Stefan and hugging him closely. I smiled as Caroline and Stefan shifted toward eachother, engaging in a group hug. There was a ring of the doorbell, and Damon and I both went to see who it was. We opened the door to see a police officer.

"Hi, can we help you?" I asked slowly. The cop looked at us and the babies and smiled sadly.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" He asked. I nodded and he inhaled sharply. "I am afraid I have some bad news regarding your old friend Tyler Lockwood." He said. I looked at him in confusion, then turned around to see Klaus, Kol and Elijah standing bwhinf us protectively. They had obviously over heard Josie's confession.

"Tyler Lockwood is no friend of mine. What happened though? His best friend is my brother so I might have to call him and tell him myslef." I blabbered, but the police officer looked at me as if my hair were on fire.

"Tyler was shot this afternoon, just below the heart. It missed by only milimeters and he died from blood loss half an hour ago. I am sorry for your brothers' loss." He admitted, breathing out deeply. I knew tears had formed in my eyes. He did awful things but he was still my friend up until I had to... go away. He at least should have had the chance to appologise to us all. "Just before, he asked us to give this to you, he wrote it in the emergency room. Is there also a Miss Josie Forbes here by any chance?" He finnished, handing me an envelope with my name scibbled in Tyler's sloppy handwriting. I nodded and he handed me an envelope with Josie's name on it. I let a tear fall from my eye. "I thought he wasn't your friend?" The man said in a questioning way.

"He was one of myy best friends from birth until college. He did something stupid when I was pregnant with the twins and I didn't give him a chance to explain." I explained. He nodded and appologised once again for my loss, then walked away. I gave Bonnie to Damon and ripped open the envelope.

 _ **Dear Elena,**_

 _ **I didn't appologise for what I did to you. That baby could help Klaus make hybrids, and I didn't want that happening so I panicked. I never would have done that if Klaus had nothing to do with it. I truly am sorry.**_

 _ **I didn't tell you that I am sorry for what I did to Bonnie that night. I was drunk and speeding and I didn't even see her car, she saw me and skidded out of the way, but what happened happened and I never meant for it to happen. I am really sorry for that, but it feels better knowing you now know.**_

 _ **Please, forgive me. I did a load of stupid things and I am a dick but I am your friend and I really need to know that you forgive me. Please Lena.**_

 _ **Even if you don't just promise me two things.**_

 _ **1) If Damon's a pain in the ass just kick his ass. I would if I were in your position.**_

 _ **2) Raise your baby safely and properly. He or she deserves a chance at a happy semi-normal life. We didn't ask for any of the abnormal stuff and it messed us up.**_

 _ **I guess I won't see you again if you are reading this, I'm going straight to hell and you'll be in heaven when you go. Tell Damon I'll see him in 60-70 years, and that he can give me the ass kicking of a lifetime. I love you Lena. Please forgive me for all the bad stuff I ever did.**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_

 _ **Tyler.**_

I read it over and over again, letting the tears fall onto the page. Damon looked at me in concern as I leaned against the door and slid onto the floor, crying my heart out. He gave the twins to Stefan and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"It's his fault Bonnie's dead!" I sobbed over and over again. Damon looked at me in confusion but held me tighter and tighter. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shirt. It killed me, knowing one of the people I love the most was killed because of one of the people we loved. Our friend. Our dead friend. That's another dead person. Another person I love gone.

"Damon, why does everyone die on me?" I cried into his shoulder, shaking in his embrace. By now the whole house was watching us, and Caroline was making her way towards us. I pulled back from Damon and gave Caroline the letter, crying still. I watched as she started to cry. I then gave her the letter to Josie, who gave it back and told me to read it. I opened it and began to read.

 _ **Josie,**_

 _ **What can I say, baby?**_ _**I love you so much. You are my life. My everything. I don't want to do this to you but I have to.**_

 _ **This baby will grow up loved by you. You will be an amazing mother, that much I know. You have an amazing sister who I know will look out for you and our baby, and your mom. I never told her what an amazing parent she was, how brave and kind and loving. She's had no practice, but she is doing a much better job than any parent I know, and I know you will do so much better than her.**_

 _ **I signed the house over to you. The mansion, actually. It's all yours, baby. Anything you want. I left you all my money. Use it on the baby and anything its mommy wants.**_

 _ **Oh let me give you some name ideas.**_

 _ **Boy- Tyler, Maison, Eddie.**_

 _ **Girl- Carol (after my mom, not yours), Livvy, Sara.**_

 _ **Please consider these. Thank you for the best time of my life. I will love you forever.**_

 _ **Goodbye, baby.**_

 _ **Tyler xxx**_

When I had finished reading it, I stood up and took Josie upstairs, where she read the letter and cried for hours on end. Eventually, Damon, Caroline, Lizzie and the three kids came in and hugged her. I went into mine and D amon's room and put the twins to bed. We have a long day tomorrow...

I crawled into bed and cuddled in a ball. Damon snuck in to the bed and wrapped his arms around me reassuringly. I cried into the pillow and he turned me around. I saw in his face that he had been crying too. I twisted my legs so they were around his waist and I secured my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against his. We cried together, lost int eachothers embrace when one of the twins started crying. I sighed and separated myself from him so I could go and check on her, just as the other started crying too. I took them both out of the crib and carried them to our bed, placing them in between me and Damon and hugging them as the started to get droopy.

Eventually, I started to doze. I looked at my fiancee and children, and smiled before I slipped away into the quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I've never done this before this is my first fanfiction and I am so happy some of you like it. Please leave comments if you have something to say. X. Also, in this chapter I wanted to bring out a dark side to Caroline, so please enjoy! XXX**

Chapter 9

Damon pov

I woke up and decided to leave Elena and the girls to have a lie in. I slipped out of my shorts and shirt, and into some jeans and a navy blue T-Shirt. I went downstairs to see Caroline and Josie talking.

"Yeah but it's my decision. Tyler wanted me to have the baby, I'm having the baby. End of." Josie snapped at Caroline, whose face turned red.

"Blondie, it is Jo's decision." I defended. She vamp sped to me and pinned me on the wall by the throat. I gasped for air.

"You do not get to tell me that my seventeen year old daughter should make her own deecision. You do that again, and I'll kill-" She was cut off as she was pulled off of me by my brother. He held her round the waist and whispered something into her hair which seemed to calm her down. "I'm sorry Damon, Josie get ready for school. We'll talk about this later." She finished, letting Stefan carry her out of the room with his vamp speed. They flashed up the stairs and I walked over to Josie, who was a crying mess on the sofa. I sat next to her and hugged her, letting her cry into my shirt.

"I don't want to go to school, everyone's going to know." she sobbed. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She sobbed harder and I stayed there, holding her, until Abby came down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Rudy's snoring and I hate it so..." She trailed off. I pulled awawy from Josie and beckoned for Abby to sit. "Is everything okay, Josie?" she asked sweetly. Josie shook her head.

"No, I'm pregnant and my emotionless mother wants me to get an abortion." She blurted out, starting to cry even more. "This baby is Tyler's as well, and I'm not getting rid of it, even if it means I have to move out and do this by myself." she said bitterly. I looked at her and shook my head.

"If she wants you to give this baby up, she and Stefan can live somewhere else and you can stay here with me and Elena. We love Blondie but she can't tell you to get an abortion. You're not even her kids anyway." I rambled. She looked at me in confusion, shock and anger.

"What do you mean we aren't hers?" She asked me. Uh oh, I'm in trouble.

"Well, uh, your real mom, the woman you were named after, was killed when she was a month or two pregnant with you, at your mom and dads wedding. Her family knew there was no way to save her, so they did everything they could to save you, which meant putting you and your sister in the womb of another woman, Care Bear. She knew your dad very well as a teenager and decided to have the baby forr him, and never meant to be in your life because she felt it wasn't right. Biologically, she isn't yours and Lizzie's mom." I admitted. She looked at me in disbelief and then scoffed, standing up and heading to the stairs. There was a wooshing noise and Caroline and Stefan were next to us in an instant, Stefan already holding Caroline back.

"You don't get to tell me or Lizzie what we can or can't do anymore. You are _not_ our mother." Josie spat. Lizzie walked into the room sleepily, looking shocked at the faces of everyone. "Lizzie, can we move in with dad? I want to live with you but not with Caroline anymore." She said bitterly, looking at her sister in desperation.

"Why are you calling mom by her first name?" Lizzie asked. I face palmed as Josie told Lizzie exactly what I told her.

"Our real mom died when she was pregnant with us. She was a witch and her family magically transferred us to Caroline before we died with her. Caroline had us but never wanted to be a part of our lives because she felt like she wasn't our mother." She turned to face Caroline. "And as far as I'm concerned, my mother died when I was born, and you are a liar who had her teachers babies." She hissed and then turned to go upstairs. Lizzie followed her and I heard them both crying, and calling Ric to come ad help them pack.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DAMON!" Caroline screached at the top of her lungs, breaking free of Stefan's hold and flashing infront of me. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She began to sob. It broke my heart seeing her like this, but she should have told them. "They are my babies." She cried, moving away from me and past Stefan, out the front door and vanishing. Stefan looked at me with his famous 'what have you done' glare.

"I thought they knew." I defended, then walked to the stairs and up them as Stefan let a fuming Ric through the door and left the house in search of his wife.

"What the hell happened?" Ric asked. I told him what happened and he ran straight to his daughters, to comfort them. I went to their room and helped Josie, who still hadn't told her dad of her and Tyler's child. I mouthed to her that she should tell him, and she turned to face her dad.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Ric's face changed every second. It went from shock to anger to disappointment and then, finally, to happiness.

He hugged her and said congratulations a million times, laughing and looking at her stomach every five seconds. By the end of the night, Elena was helping us with the packing, and as sad as she was about them leaving, she was happier that they would have time with their dad.

We helped them get their stuff over to Ric's place, Elena and I taking half of the boxes and the others taking everything else. We drove with the kids in the back, Abby holding Jemma and Elena holding Bonnie and Rudy on Sheila's lap. We followed behind Ric and drove to his place. It was a very long drive, so Ric got out the siphoners old crib so Elena, the twins and I could stay the night.

We pulled up outside their house and I carried all the boxes in while Elena made up a couple of bottles for the girls and some pasta for everyone. We got all the boxes in and everyone ate in silence. Not an awkward silence, a comfortable one.

"So, who's the father?" Ric asked. He asked the one thing which made Josie cry. She stood up and ran out the room, crying.

Elena, Lizzie and Abby followed her, and I explained to Ric.

"Tyler and her were together. She told him the day before he died, and well, he died." I attempted to explain. Ric looked at me like I was mad.

"Did you forget that Tyler dated her mother?" He asked. I pointed a finger at him to correct him.

"No, Jo didn't date Tyler, Caroline did, and as they found out today, Caroline isn't their mother. Not their real one anyway." I corrected like the smartass I sometimes thought I was. He looked like he was about to punch me, then stood up and walked away. "What did I do this time?" I called after him. He turned around and I saw his eyes full of tears. He shook his head and walked into Josie's room, asking for her to let him in. I walked over to the sleeping baby girls and smelt something off. I picked up Jemma and changed her, and then I changed Bonnie too, throwing out the dirty diapers. Before I buttoned up their undershirts I blew raspberries on their chubby little bellies, laughing as they squirmed in my arms. It was moments like these that I loved the most.

Just then the door blew open and I caught a glimpse of blonde as someone sped into the room, grabbed Jemma and Bonnie and left.

"ELENA!" I screamed. She ran and found me on my knees, crying and hitting the floor, my hands bruising quickly.

"Where are they?" She asked frantically. I looked up at her through my teary eyes and shook my head.

"I am going to _kill_ Caroline Forbes." I hissed through gritted teeth. She exhaled loudly as she heard a baby crying outside. We ran outside and saw Caroline holding both girls by the hood of their onesies. I ran and grabbed both screaming girls, giving them to Elena.

"Hi, Damon." She said smugly. "Great to see you, oh and you Elena." She finished. I looked at her in disgust and horror.

"Elena get inside. Her humanity's off." I ordered, not looking away from her for a second.

"Hey, Elena, can I babysit sometime?" She asked menacingly. I was about to punch her when Elena responded.

"When your humanity's back on, feel free." She called back, walking quickly to the house to warn the others. I saw behind her that Stefan was creepiing up to her with a syringe of vervain. He reached her and injected her, quickly catching her as she fell and flashing away with her. I ran back inside and went straight to the room I could hear the girls crying from.

"Oh my God!" Elena called out, tears pouring from her eyes. I looked where she was looking, at both girls necks. They had red marks all around them, and little scratches forming along them. I looked at the other twins, who were by our side, doing a spell which was healing them. "Thank you, so much." Elena whispered through her tears.

Ric walked over with a bunch of paper work for the house.

"Sign these, girls. The house will be signed over to you and _she_ won't be able to get back in. Damon do the same for the boarding house." He ordered, his breathing ragged as he watched Josie sign the papers. I got my phone out and asked the lawyers send me the official paperwork for the house and a blank copy.

I signed the house over to Elena and she signed the blank box. We were officially safe. I checked my phone as I got a call from Stefan.

"Hello, brother. How may I help you?" I said smugly.

"Why the hell can I not get into the house? Caroline's going to wake any moment now." He blurted.

"Your wife hurt my children. You and your wife are no longer welcome around them." I explained simply.

"That's understandable but what am I meant to do with her?" He asked.

"The Forbes vampire torture cellar." I said, smiling at the memory of the place. He hung up and I put my attention back to the twins. "'Lena I think we should move." I joked. She missed the joke and started thinking.  
"How does rooming with Jer and Georgina for a while sound?" She asked. I stared at her like she was mad but her expression stayed the same, expectant of an answer. I groaned and nodded.

"I'll go get our stuff tomorrow, you call them now." I ordered. She nodded and handed me Jemma, who was still crying. Bonnie was too, but not as loud. Elena picked her up and held her head so it was rested on her breast. She used one hand, and used her free hand to grab her cell and dial Jeremy.

"Hello? No everything's not okay. Can me, Damon and the girls stay with you for a while?" I heard her ask hopefully.

"Thank you so much, Damon's gonna grab some stuff from the boarding house tomorrow." She said gratefully. I listened in as she explained what happened. "Damon thought Care told the twins about their real mom, he told them, Care lost her temper, the twins hate her now, she switched it off and attacked Bonnie and Jemma." She explained. "No, they're fine thanks to Lizzie and Josie. They used magic to heal them. No, they're fine. We're at Rics. The girls wanted to move in with their dad. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jer. Love you." She finished, hanging up and walking back into the room, Bonnie's head still resting on her breast. I rocked Jemma, then took Bonnie and rocked her too. We went up the stairs to Ric's spare room, with Josie and Lizzie's old crib in it. There was also a bed, so I laid both twins on their backs and started tickling them, blowing raspberries on their chubby legs and bellies, pressing slobbery kisses on their faces. They gurgled and spat, but I didn't stop until _I_ was breathless, and the girls were kicking and attempting to roll over and get away. I laughed at them and turned to Elena, who was videoing us in total amusement and awe. I took the phone off of her and laid her on the bed next to the girls.

"Don't you dare!" She giggled, but I ignored her, leaning down to press sloppy kisses to her neck, her collar bone, her jaw line, her shoulder, her chest, her cheeks, everywhere but carefully missing her mouth. She grew tired of me teasing her and lifted her hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling the top of it down and laughing as I looked at her. She pulled it down so it was halfway down her body, when Josie came in.

"Elena, is this normal?" She asked, pointing to her trousers which were coated in blood all the way down her inner thighs. When Elena shook her head she grabbed her phone and called 911. "Hi, I'm pregnant and I'm bleeding, like alot. Please come to 313 Harper Street. I'm scared." she blabbered, rubbing her stomach protectively.

"313 Harper Street. Its five minutes from the ambulance station." She said angrily. We heard the sirens and she hung up, walking down the stairs to see the paramedics. I went into Lizzie and Josie's room and got the kids to come into our room. They sat on the bed with me, Elena and the twins, Abby and Sheila playing with them. Rudy kept asking why they look the same.

"You know how I had them on the same day? That means they are twins. And twins almost always look the same, but Lizzie and Josie are different. They don't look the same." Elena explained. I'd always wanted to know why twins were identical.

We heard Ric go downstairs and start talking to the paramedics.

"Are you the father?" They asked.

"No, I'm her father though." He snapped. "What the hell is going on?" He snapped. I facepalmed and started to laugh. Loud. "DAMON THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He roared, causing me to laugh even louder. The babies woke up again and started to cry, so I went down to make another bottle for each of them. Ric walked in.

"What the _hell_ were you laughing at? HUH?" He demanded. I tried so hard not to smile.

"I was tickling the girls and they were gurgling and trying to roll away." I admitted. I wasn't exactly lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were laughing at-"  
"At Josie. No way hosay. I actually like her. And Lizzie before you nag me." I blabbered, which caused him to walk away and go back to his daughter. I smirked at myself then grabbed the bottles and formula, walking back up the stairs. Abby was reading the kids some fairy tale, and finished it just as I walked in.

"And Cinderella married Prince Charming and they lived happily ever after." she finished. I chuckled and gave Elena one of the bottles so she could feed one of the girls, and I fed the other. We sat them up and burped them, chuckling as Rudy said it was gross when they both burped in unison. Sheila just wanted them to get bigger so she could dress them up in princess clothes. That made us laugh. Abby just wanted them to stay the way they were so she could take care of them.

Finally, Josie and Ric came back upstairs, and we heard the ambulance pull out. The kids stood and walked back to the room they were sleeping in, and Elena and I put the girls in the crib. We kissed them both goodnight before getting into bed ourselves. She wrapped her arms and legs around my waist, leaning close enough to me to kiss me. I kissed her sweetly, tangling my hand in her long brown hair. We pulled away and fell asleep in the exact same position. I really do love her.

Elena pov.

I woke up to shrieking. Lots. Not just baby shrieking, but Sheila, Abby, Rudy, Lizzie, Josie, hell, even Ric was screaming. I got the girls and saw that Damon wasn't here, so I took them both downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. When I saw, also started to shriek, but louder than all of them.

Ric held me up and took the girls as I fell to the floor at the sight in front of me.

Damon had been stabbed in the chest, right next to where his heart was supposed to be. I let the burning tears pour down my face, screaming more and more by the second. I covered my face and crawled over to him, putting his head on my lap and holding it close to my face.

"Damon, baby, open your eyes. Open your eyes, baby. Please, don't leave me. I can't loose you, not again. Please, just open your eyes Damon. Baby. OPEN YOUR EYES, DAMON!" I sobbed, letting myself fall apart at the sight of him. I slapped his face lightly, over and over again, crying harder each time he didn't wake up.

All of a sudden, his body was gone. My baby girls, gone. Everyone else, gone. I wasn't even in the house. I was in the Salvatore crypt. Where Damon and Stefan's parents were buried. I saw a whoosh of blond and then it stopped, right in front of me.

"He took everything from me, so now I'm taking everything from him. I probably should've killed you and the girls first, but he was so bent on protecting the three of you that I couldn't wait for it. I killed him." Caroline smirked, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head to the side, letting her shoulder length blond mess fall over it. She pulled out a knife and aimed it at me, then throwing it directly at my stomach.

I then woke up again, screaming and bolting upright in my bed. I felt rustling next to me and looked there. Damon was here, and woke up, sitting upright next to me and holding me close to him, promising me that everything would be okay. I leaned up and looked at him with tears in my eyes, nodding at him and reaching up to him, kissing him fiercly and almost desperately. He returned the kiss, caressing my body with his hands.

As if on cue, both girls started screaming. We sighed and he pecked my lips with his before we both got up and picked up one of the girls each, placing them both on the bed and rubbing their bellies and soothing them. They calmed down enough for me to go downstairs and make them both a bottle, then coming upstairs to find Damon lying on his back with both girls on his chest, face down. They had completely stopped crying, and were almost asleep until I walked in and closed the door. I think they knew I had their food. Smartasses, just like their father, who was smirking up at me. Ugh!

I took one of them- I couldn't really tell which one- and sat them up so I could feed her. I laughed as she gulped the whole bottle down greedily and when I pulled the bottle away to burp her, she burped almost instantly. She opened her mouth again for more, and I chuckled at her. Damon let out a loud laugh which made me assume the other twin was doing the same.

I fed and burped her again and again, until the bottle was gone. I think I'm getting the hang of this super awesome mom thing. I love both of these kids already.

"Hey, baby?" Damon asked hesitantly. I looked up at him, knowing what he was going to ask. "What was it that woke you up? You terrified me." He blabbered. I looked at him and thought back to the nightmare. I looked at his chest, and saw the blood oozing out rapidly, dripping onto his shirt, and sniffled as he looked at me in fear. He was genuinely concerned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He whispered, leaning over and pressing a long kiss to my forehead.

"It was a nightmare, one of the worst I've ever had. You- you were gone when I woke up and when I went downstairs it was because everyone was screaming and looking at something. I saw what they were all looking at and gave the girls to Ric. It was- it- it-" I trailed off. He took the baby out of my arms and put both almost-sleeping-girls in the crib before returning to me, and pulling me close to him, rubbing my back with his hands. I sobbed into his shirt. "It was _you_ they were screaming at. You had blood pouring out of your chest near your heart and I think you were dead and then Caroline was there, gloating about how she had killed you. Then she started saying things about killing me... and the girls. And she actually _tried_ to kill me." I sobbed hysterically. My loving fiancee was still rubbing my back and holding me close to him. "I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you, not again." I confessed, crying even harder into him. By now Ric, Lizzie and Josie were at the door, rubbing their eyes in exhaustion at being woken up by us.

"I'm sorry, she had a bad dream." Damon apologised to them. They nodded and Josie came over to me, sitting next to me and peeling Damon off of me so she could hug me. Soon after, I was caught in a mess of hugs. Damon was getting annoyed that he couldn't be the one to comfort me, and eventually tried to herd them all out of the room claiming that we both need rest if we are going to be moving tomorrow morning. They all kissed my head and went back to sleep, Josie more hesitantly. We had the room to ourselves again.

"You are not going to loose me, ever. If I go anywhere, I will be in your heart and mind, all those images never leaving your-" He trailed off but stopped when he saw me glaring at him tearfully. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me close to him.

"Damon, why do you always joke about things? I just need you to be serious for me. Please." I pleaded, waiting for him to realise that I was being serious. I love him, so, so much, just the way he is but sometimes I just need that part of him that can be serious for right now. I just need someone that can be serious.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Baby, I just don't think I can give you what you need all the time so I try and make you laugh. But sometimes just thinking of what you are thinking makes me depressed, and I wonder how the hell you manage to think of some of it. But, I do promise you that I am not going anywhere, and I am going to fight until my death to keep that promise. I am never going to leave you, Elena Gilbert. Ever." He explained, making me cry even harder as I sobbed into his shirt again. "I love you, so, so, so much, baby. And these girls, our beautiful little girls, we are a family, you are my family. I will never, _ever_ , leave any of you behind." He choked. I pulled away and stared at him in disbelief. He was crying.

"JOSIE!" I heard someone screaming. I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs so I got up and ran to Lizzie and Josie's room. Josie's bed was empty and Lizzie was fast asleep. The window was open so I ran downstairs out the front door to see Josie staring at someone in complete shock. I tilted my head to see who it was.

"Oh, my God!" I whispered at the person in front of me. He ran to Josie and wrapped her in his arms, similar to how Damon wraps me in his arms.

"TYLER!" Josie sobbed/screamed. I cried a little and walked towards Tyler, pulling him off of Josie to check that it really was him. Josie moved behind Tyler, wrapping her arms around his waist protectivley. I walked until I was right in Tyler's face and slapped him. Hard. Josie gasped shockedly.

"ELENA WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed at an ear piercing volume. Ric came sprinting out of the house with a cross bow and Lizzie staggered across the floor as if she was drunk.

"In case any of you are forgetting, Mr Perfect here, tried to kill me and the girls while I was pregnant, to get revenge on Klaus. So I have every right to slap him." I spat bitterly. Damon had now joined the crowd and had his arms wrapped possesively and protectively around my chest, rubbing soothing circles in my neck. I have no clue how that calms me down, but it almost always does.

"Elena I'm gonna go pack the bags, you get the girls, I am _not_ staying if he is." Damon growled lowly in my ear. I nodded and he released me, turning me around and following me back into the house. We ran up the stairs and got ready as fast as we can, practically falling over our feet as we ran past the others who were stood staring wide-eyed at Tyler. We got everything in the car and put the girls in their seats, walking back to Ric, Lizzie and Josie.

"Josie, I am sorry, but remember all the things that he has done to me. I will not forgive him that easily." I whispered to her, hugging her. "I will help you through the pregnancy as long as you want me to, I swear." I finished, whispering for her ears only. She nodded against my shoulder and I pulled away, smiling at her. Tyler moved in front of her getting close to me so I backed away. He exhaled deeply and put his hand so close to mine that I could feel the warmth radiating off of it. I slapped it and backed off even further, Damon now stepping in to protect me.

"Tyler, I do not want you around me or my daughters and I swear to God if you do come near us, you will regret it." I hissed.

"Elena, I'm sorry. What I did was terrible but- wait did you say daughters as in plural girls?" He asked stupidly. I hissed at him.

"Yes. FYI I have two beautiful baby girls, neither of which you will go near. Goodnight, everyone." I growled at him and walked back to the car, Damon following me, and driving off into the night towards the boarding house.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Damon pov.

"Elena, are you sure about this?" I asked her one last time. We were getting out of the car and unstrapping the girls so we can bring them into Jeremy's house. Jer opened the door and walked over to us with Georgina in tow.

"Hey!" Georgina exclaimed, running over to us and trying to take the babies out of our hands. We both stood our ground in case the girls got fussy or threw up. She pouted slightly. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones. Plus I really need experience." She murmured. I smiled at her apologetically and she returned the smile.

"Hey, Jer, help us out. We bought all the baby stuff just in case." Elena told Jeremy, bouncing slightly with Jemma in her arms. He nodded and walked to the back of the car.

Bonnie was fast asleep so I handed her to Georgina. She had never looked so happy in my eyes.

"I'm gonna help Jer out. 'K?" I told Elena, leaning down to peck her lips. She nodded and I turned around to Jeremy.

About an hour later we had everything inside the house, and Georgina and Jer were showing us where we were going to be sleeping and where the girls would be sleeping. Both rooms were decorated. Our room, light orange and sunset wallpapers by the door, the girls room all pink and purple. We got settled in and then all sat watching a movie. Of course, the girls chose and it was The Fault in our Stars. Jeremy and I sat playing with Bon and Jem throughout the entire movie. Obviously.

Neither of us had ever seen this movie before, and we didn't know what we were in store for until the ending, when Georgina and Elena were bawling their eyes out at the screen, and we had no clue why.

"HE DIED YOU IDIOTS!" Georgina screamed, causing both of the babies to scream. Hormones. Hormones, hormones, hormones. Elena wasn't too bad, and even on her worst day I managed to soothe her. But this woman. Jeez God help Jeremy if this isn't her worst.

"It's ok, Georgie. It's all pretend, it's all acting." Jeremy muttered to her while rubbing her slightly bulging stomach. We took the twins up to our room to give them some space while they got ' _Georgie_ ' back to her usual self. We all fell asleep o our bed.

1 year later!  
"MOMMIE! DADDY! WAKEY WAKEY!" Both girls screamed. Today they were turning one, and we still lived with Jeremy, although Georgina died from childbirth. She had a beautiful son called Rory, who was also born early but only by three weeks. He's now 4 months old.

I felt Elena shuffle next to me. She still hates the mornings and being woken by the girls. As much as we love them, we hate them waking us up. The mornings are our time together, they should be able to sleep in too.

"MAMA DADA COME GET US!" They shrieked. I heard Rory start crying next door, and Jeremy curse at his son's constant crying.

"Go get the girls, Damon. I'm gonna use the bathroom first then I'll be there." Elena grumbled before rolling onto the chair next to our bed. I laughed at her and she stood up, glaring at me. She was pregnant again, and this time we were having a boy. We want to call him Georgie, in honour of Georgina. We're expecting him in two more months, but we both want him here earlier. She walked into the bathroom and I got out of bed just as the girls started calling for us again. I went into their room and got them both out of their cribs, instantly shutting them both up. They gurgled in happiness as I kissed both of them over and over, wishing them happy birthday. Elena soon joined us and took both girls from me, kissing them over and over and over until all three of them were breathless. We all laughed and hugged and went downstairs, where mountains of presents had been wrapped for the girls.

They opened their presents together. They got spoiled rotten this time, but until their 10th, Elena and I decided that we shouldn't get them so much so they don't end up spoiled rotten.

For their party, we invited Lizzie, Josie, Caroline (she turned her humanity back on), Stefan, Ric, Abby, Sheila, Rudy, Tyler (very, very reluctantly), Tyler and Jer and Rory, plus Josie's daughter, Sara, who was roughly the same age as Rory, maybe a month younger. It was nice that everyone would be here, and I could see my brother and my best friend.

"Hi, honey." 'Lena whispered from behind me, kissing my neck and chin until I turned around and kissed her back sweetly. We stayed there, in our own little world, until Jeremy came down and got weirded out by the scene infront of him, making unsubtly coughing noises and tapping the counter. We pulled apart and I hugged Elena as close to me as her stomach would allow. He shook his head and walked past us into the kitchen, looking at the calendar for tomorrows events.

"You guys do realise that next week you are getting married, don't you?" he called overhis shoulder. "'Lena are you sure you want to do this pregnant? Or if you wai-" He began, but was cut off by Elena, whose mood swings were 10 times worse this time round. She pulled herself away from me and walked right up to him.  
"Finish the sentence and you will regret it. Georgie is going to be at that wedding, born or unborn. We have been waiting for this day for nearly two years, so do _not_ tell me I have to wait for this any longer!" she snapped at him, before walking back over to me and hugging me again. I hid my face in her hair and kissed the top of her hair, smirking at my amazing wife-to-be. I looked up and saw Jeremy white as a sheet.

Elena went into the party room with everyone else and I stayed with Jeremy.

"I'm sorry about that, she's _alot_ worse than last time. Like, alot, alot." I explained. He laughed at me and shrugged it off, muttering something about Georgina being worse than that. I heard Elena scoff from the other room, and knew I was in trouble. There was a loud knock at the door, followed by shouts. I walked to the door, shutting the living room door so none of the kids could get out. I opened it and almost screamed. Someone I never thought I'd see again. Bonnie. With Enzo. They were... alive?

"What the- what are you?" I asked. Bonnie looked at me in sadness and something I never thought I'd see when she was looking at me. Guilt.

"Damon, who's at the door?" Elena called from the hallway. She got no answer so she came to see for herself, dropping everything and almost collapsing, falling into my arms so she wouldn't hit the floor and hurt either herself or Georgie. "This- this can't be happening!" She exclaimed, beginning to sob so that Caroline and Stefan could pick up on it with their vamp hearing, instantly coming to the door saying they needed to make a couple of phone calls. Caroline dropped straight to the ground before Stefan could catch her, making both of them cry. Bonnie had started crying harder than any of them, and stepped into the house, leaning towards Elena and taking her out of my arms, hugging her close to her. Caroline got over her shock and got up, pushing past me and hugging Bonnie and Elena. I invited Enzo in and Stefan and I got Abby, Sheila and Rudy. We took them to their parents, and watched as Bonnie ran to them, opening her arms for the kids and Enzo wrapping his arms around his family. There was a great amount of tears, which drew everyone to us, all gasping and crying too, confusing the kids as much as it was the adults, who didn't understand how this was happening.

Eventually, the family pulled apart, and Bonnie and Enzo hugged everyone here, meeting mine and Elena's daughters, Josie's daughter and Jeremy's son. It was an emotional day for all of us. Bonnie went with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jemma, plus Sheila, to talk about what had happened as a girly reconnection. Enzo sat in the living room with me, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and Rudy, Abby and Rory. Everyone else went home so we could have some time. Abby and Rudy were still crying as they were wrapped in their father's embrace, for the first time in almost two years.

Elena pov.

"I wasn't in my car when it hit the tree. Someone took my car and I was following behind in Enzo's car. He was out with his friend and the kids, so he wouldn't have known anyway. Then the car smashed into a tree. I got out the car- I g-got out the car and there was blood everywhere. The person in the drivers seat was covered in blood from the impact. It was a woman, she looked kinda like me and she the same height and everything as far as I could see. In fact, she looked exactly like me. I couldn't believe it, so I called an ambulance. Elena, that curse, the one that left you in a box. Kai didn't put the curse on you and _me_. He put it on you and my identical twin sister, but I don't even know her name.

"Then, some guy came up behind me and grabbed me. Enzo was in the car this guy put me in. He was unconscious, and I had my hands tied and I couldn't help him. He started driving and-and the next thing I know Enzo's waking up and saying the kids are fine, that he was on a beer run or something when they grabbed him. They took his phone and everything. We were being kidnapped, and we knew that everyone was telling people I had died in the accident- a-and Enzo had killed himself. They were faking our deaths. We were dead to you guys. Gone, dead. And the kids! Oh my God! The kids! How did they manage? Oh, my babies!" She sobbed, crying with Sheila hugging her mother as close to her as possible. They were both having hysterics. I had started crying harder than I was before.

"Oh my God, I completely didn't realise!" Bonnie excaimed, sniffling and cheering up slightly as she pulled loose from her daughter ever so slightly and pulling one arm forward enough to rub my bump. "How the hell did I not notice? You look like you're atleast six months!" Bonnie exclaimed, laughing for the first time since she came to the house. We both chuckled and the mood lightened incredibly, as we talked about the twins and Georgie and her kids. The lot of us talked and ended up talking boys before we remembered that Sheila was here, only remembering when she started squealing because we are being too 'gross' for her. She ran to her daddy and we all ended up in fits of laughter, barely breathing. Enzo and Damon came upstairs to check on us, and I realised this was the first time I had properly seen him in donkey's years.

"Enzo!" I called, jumping up and hugging him, kissing his cheek as a greeting or something like that. Everyone around me laughed in happiness at this sight, I had pretty much hated Enzo ever since I met him over 20 years ago. But now, hearing about how happy he made Bonnie and how everyone grew to love and accept him, I jumped at the opportunity to give him that love and acceptance everyone else had given him. They all understood this, him included, and loved that I was straight up giving him a chance. They all did, and I thought that Damon was proud of me, prouder than I had ever seen him.

Enzo hugged me back and smiled, kind of massaging my back. I got wierded out by this and turned to Damon, who looked even more uncomfortable than me.

"It's alright, love. Just a little something I used to do for Bonnie when she was having Abby." He explained in his charming British accent. I looked back at Damon and he nodded, relaxing himself significantly at the thought that this was something he'd done to help Bonnie get through her pregnancy.

Damon pov.

"Enzo, I know it's been a while, but would you like to be my best man at mine and Elena's wedding? I'm sure 'Lena's asking Bonnie right now as Caroline is already the twin's Godmother. Anyways, would you like to be my best man? I couldn't think of a better best man than you." I blabbered, trying to avoid looking at Enzo. He would be honoured, at least I hope he would, but I also know that if he knows how nervous I am around him, my old best friend, then he will laugh at me.

"Mate, I would love to. You are my best friend and I would love to be your best man, as long as that means I am planning your bachelor party." He grinned. I smirked at him and playfully punched his arm, as he clapped my back. We stood up and I hugged him, just awkwardly but casually hugging my believed dead best friend.

The girls came in laughing. They saw us hugging and heard me rambling. Again.

I let go of Enzo and went upstairs, taking Elena's hand and taking her with me.

"Hey, Damon, no. Let me go! DAMON!" She moaned, getting angrier with each complaint. I held her waist and pulled it to me, my heart breaking at her anger being caused by me.

"Hey, do you want to go out tomorrow? Just me and you." I asked her. She shook her head and started laughing.

"Damon. You pull me away from our friends who we thought were dead for nearly two years, to ask me out? You're mad!" She joked. I laughed as I realised my stupidity. She laughed even more, so hard that I had to kiss her (not that I didn't want to) to get us both to calm down. "WE'RE GOING BED!" I called and Elena giggled. We headed upstairs and she couldn't stop giggling, especially when I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist so I could take her into our room.

Elena pov.

Its my wedding day. Its the day Damon and I are getting married, and I'm a whale. Great. Nice job, Elena. Why didn't I listen to Jer and wait? Never mind. We are getting married now and I know today will be the best day of my life. Ever. The day I am legally attatched to my soul mate for the rest of our lives, the day I get to hear the most romantic things he has to say about me, but most importantly, the day my children get a proper, legal family.

"Elena, seriously stop stressing. It's not good for you or the baby, and there's no need. Everything is perfect." Bonnie whispered into my ear soothingly. I looked up at her and inhaled deeply through my nose, then exhaling through my mouth.

"You're right, it is perfect. Especially now that you're here." I replied, leaning up and kissing her cheek softly. She smiled.

"Alright. Time to do your make up!" Bonnie squealed, and we both started giggling. She did my makeup so I looked perfect. My lilac eyelids outlined with bold black mascara and eye liner, bright pink lip gloss and sparkly highlighter. I looked amazing, thanks to Bonnie.

Then, she helped me with my dress. A lilac laced dress flowing down to my ankles and gathering at my waist so it flows loosly below my waist and around my legs. Long sleeves covering my entire arms and a high neck line which goes up to my chin, all of it laced, with a long silky slip under it so it wasn't see through. My arms and neck were exposed, though, and I had to wear sandals because my feet were getting too big for heels.

Finally, Bonnie brushed through my hair, curled it so it was more like twists than my usual straight locks, and pinned it up in a braided bun, the curls sticking out of the bun.

"Oh, my God I look gorgeous!" I cry out in happiness, standing up and hugging Bonnie so tight it hurts my stomach a bit. I pull away and feel my eyes burning with tears. Bonnie wiped them away for me. "Now, lets get my maid of honour ready." I whispered, reaching for the makeup kit. She sat down and I did her makeup. Gold eyelids, and a thick use of liner, but she doesn't need mascara thanks to her beautiful, naturally long lashes. Then we put her concealer on, hiding the evidence of how late she's been up working on my wedding every night and bringing back the gorgeous, flawless BonBon. We then put on crimson red lipstick and a little blush on each cheek.

Next was her dress. We kind of had a switch around with the maid of honour and bride. The bride, me, wearing a colourful dress, while the maid of honour, Bonnie, wears a white dress. I have no clue where the idea came from, but it was there and now thats what we are doing. We put it on the cake and everything, so we've hidden the cake from Damon and the guys. Bonnie's dress was short, showing off her long legs. It was a tight, silky white dress which cut off mid-thigh and had no straps or sleeves, the neckline dipping to just above her breast bone. It was perfect on her. And I couldn't wait to see her with her hair up and everything.

For her hair, I pulled it back and turned it upwards so I could braid it upwards, then clip her hair up. This would show off her beautiful neck and it would also keep her hair out of her face. It looked amazing on her.

We heard chattering from down the stairs. We were in the boarding house, and we turned the whole thing into a remake of the church. Minus the aisles, because the guests were sat behind the stairs on chairs and I was to walk down the stairs straight onto the alter. Perfect for me.

The chattering died down and the voice of Damon suddenly became clear.

"I believe we are about to start the ceremony, could you all take your seats please?" He asked. I smiled and squeezed Bonnie's hand, then looked over at Caroline. She was gorgeous as always, in a white dress which cut off just below her knee and had one sleeve, loose flowing but tighter around her chest. Her makeup was the same as Bonnie's, and both of them wore lilac heels, while I was wearing white sandals. Care's hair was half-up-half-down, also curled but shorter than mine as she cut her hair a few days ago. She was the most outstanding of us all, with snips in her dress and the dress backless until it reached her waist, where the back of it came in. She was outstanding.

My daughters ran into the room, laughing. They had no makeup o, but their raven black hair was straightened, for both of them, and pinned half-up-half-down just like Caroline's, and they both had the same dress Caroline was wearing.

"Ready?" Caroline asked, smiling at me brighter than ever before.

I nodded and we heard the music start.

"I love you guys." I blurted out, and the both hugged me, before Bonnie started down the hall and the stairs, followed by Caroline with my babies, then finally followed by me, with Ric on my arm as the father who walks me down the aisle.

"'Lena." Ric whispered as we began to walk down the stairs. I nodded and looked up at him. "I hope you're happy, and I can't wait to meet my grandson." He finished, eyes tearing up slightly. I kissed his cheek, and we both smiled as we finished walking down the stairs, straight onto the alter where Damon, Enzo, Jeremy and Stefan were waiting. Plus Rory right behind Stefan, practically hiding behind his legs.

Ric put my hand to his lips, then held my hand out to Damon, who was in tears. He took my hand, and turned around, facing the front where Ric, our officiator, would be standing.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of dearly beloved Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Before we begin, are there any objections to this marriage, speak up now or forever hold your peace." He said rather dully. No one said a word.

"Ok, I believe the bride and groom wish to make their own vows, so let's hear Damon's first." He finished, and Damon coughed awkwardly.

"God, I hate going first." he chuckled. I laughed at him. "But I guess I gotta deal with it. Elena, you are my best friend, you have been for longer than I can remember. I remember meeting you, you hating me, the whole shabang. I remember loving you, not even caring that you were with someone else. Especially not caring that it was my brother you were with. But things changed. We spent time together, you stayed with me even in my darkest moment, and I fell in love with you even more, more than I ever thought possible. You gave me everything, a purpose, someone I can rely on, depend on, trust, and most of all, you gave me my family. You, Bonnie and Jemma, you mean the world to me, so today, today's the day I get to prove it to you. I love you, Elena Gilbeert, and I always will love you." He finished, barely whispering the last few words so no one would hear him sobbing.

I was in tears almost. My eyes watering to the point where if I blinked, I would be bawling again.

"Elena, it's your turn." Ric muttered. I shuddered at the idea of having to speak now, in case I cried, and made a fool out of myself. And ruin my makeup.

"Ok, uh. Damon. My friend, my best friend, my husband, the father of my children, my soulmate. Any of these terms would describe what you are to me, perfectly. Every day, I grow to love you more and more, and pretty soon, I physically wont be able to love you any more than I do. There isn't enough room in my heart, that's how much I love you.

"You- you've been here for me through my worst stages. You waited for me longer than any other guy would have ever waited for me. You stood by my side for years, and today nor any other day I will never be able to show you just how grateful I am for that. Today is about me and you, you and me. We've been together for ages, and today is going to be the end of our history, and the start of our new beginning, as a family. I love you, Damon Salvatore. It's you and me, forever." I sobbed, squeezing his hand hard. "I love you." He whispered to me.  
"I love you too." I mouthed back at him.

"Can we have the rings please, monkeys?" Ric asked the girls. They took the rings from Caroline and ran up to us, giggling.

"Here you are grandpa!" They giggled, giving Ric the two rings. Ric passed me Damon's ring and Damon my ring.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. Damon, you can kiss Elena." Ric announced, smiling at me supportively. Damon leaned down and, putting one hand on my ever growing belly and another behind my head, leaning his head as close to mine as humanly possible, and kissing me sweetly, dipping us so I was relying on him not to drop me off the altar.

We pulled away to applause of the audience, and laughed. I leaned into Damon's figure, molding myself into him, and put my forehead on his chest, resting for a second. I was married to the love of my life. My soulmate was my husband, and my daughters had a proper family. Life was perfect.

Damon pov.

We left the girls with Bonnie and Caroline for a week. We were going to drive to Georgia for three days of our honeymoon, then drive back to Mystic Falls and stay at Elena's lake house for the rest of the week. We were now driving to Georgia, but we were stuck in traffic and both missed the girls.

"OW! Damon, it hurts." Elena cried, clutching the sides of her stomach. Not again, we can't have a wedding anniversary and birthday on the same day. "DAMON!" She yelled at me. I clutched her hands, and pulled the car out of the traffic, turning the other way and speeding to a hospital.

When we pulled up at the hospital, I still hadn't said a word. I ran to her side of the car, opened the door and and picked her up bridal style. I ran her into the ER, and put her on a stretcher, running her towards a doctor.

"She- she just started screaming-" i got cut off by Elena letting out an ear piercing shriek. "Please just tell me whats going on!" I snapped at the doctors. They were using a stethoscope for the baby.

"She isn't going into labour. It's Braxton Hicks." They said after multiple examintions. Elena groaned in pain again, and I let out a sob.

"Damon, call B-Bonnie. I want to see the girls." she stuttered.

"No- 'Lena, it will upset them to see you like this. You know it will." I whispered, facing the wall but holding her hand.

"Ugh. This isn't fair, today's supposed to be the best day of our lives, we're supposed to spend it in a room that doesn't stink of fish, we're supposed to watch the sunsets in Georgia, and I'm supposed to watch you get ridiculously drunk at the lake house. THIS ISN'T MEANT TO BE OUR SPECIAL DAY!" She sobbed, leaning into my shoulder and sobbing hard.

"'Lena, thousands of women get Braxton Hicks, none of them have to stay in hospital. We can still do all of those things you want to do, just the way you want." I whispered, kissing her hair and holding her close to me. "This week wont have the girls, but it will be just me and you, our perfe- almost perfect- getaway. I love you so much, baby. And you, little Georgie." I finished, sitting Elena up and kissing her head then crouching down, putting one hand on either side of her stomach and kissing the centre of it.

"I love you too." She whispered, leaning forward slightly and kissing my head. "You know, when Georgie is born he and I are having a little discussion about timing." Elena joked.

I laughed at her and we walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. I opened the car door for her and she got in the car. We were officially on our way to our new life.

Four years later.

Elena pov.

"Georgie, give your sister her doll back!" I screamed at Georgie, who decided to take and hide Jemma's Barbie.

"NO!" He called back, stomping his feet on the floorboards upstairs, shaking the chandelier above me.

"Do NOT make me come up there!" Damon warned from the stairs. "Give it back right now, or I'm coming up those stairs and you will severely regret this." He finished. I smiled at him as I heard Georgie groan in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY SISTERS STUFF!" Bonnie shrieked at him. DDamon and I burst into fits of laughter at her protectiveness, remembering that Jemma is even more protective of Bonnie.

Damon walked in, smiling.

"How did we get so lucky?" He asked.

"I have no clue." I replied, and we both laughed. We had the perfect life.S


End file.
